


Koktajl z pestek granatu

by Hek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kirst skrzyżowany ze starożytnym Rzymem, M/M, Other, a Wszeszcząca Chata nigdy już nie będzie taka jak kiedyś, bracia Black, dużo ironii we wszystkich aspektach, dużo political fiction, dziennikarskie śledztwo, fanfik funeralny, i tragedii greckiej, mało magii, narodziny totalitaryzmu, plus Trzy dni kondora, po śmierci swojego ojca, pogrzeb, skrajne emocje, trochę szekspirowszczyzny, trudne decyzje
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11397783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/pseuds/Hek
Summary: Czasami jedna śmierć jest jak kamień, który wywołuje lawinę."Katon nie zdołał zadać sobie śmiertelnej rany i miecz wyślizgnął mu się z zakrwawionej ręki. Jego podwładni usłyszeli, że jęczy z bólu, i wpadli do środka. Wezwali chirurga. Ten wepchnął  wnętrzności z powrotem i zaszył ranę. Dodam tutaj, że przez cały czas Katon był przytomny. Przyrzekł, że nie będzie więcej próbował się zabić, i podwładni mu uwierzyli, lecz na wszelki wypadek zabrali mu miecz. Kiedy tylko wyszli, rozerwał palcami ranę i ponownie wywlókł z siebie wnętrzności. To go zabiło."R. Harris, Dyktator (Trylogia Rzymska III)(Podobno przed samobójczą śmiercią, Katon zdążył jeszcze powiedzieć: Jestem teraz panem siebie!)





	Koktajl z pestek granatu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abelarda Gildenman (abelarda_gildenman)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abelarda_gildenman/gifts).



 

 

Było ich dwóch.

Tak jak przypuszczał, aportowali się w pewnej odległości od domu i podeszli do głównej bramy piechotą, nie kryjąc się zupełnie. Obaj mieli na sobie cywilne ubrania. Jeden, ten młodszy, lekko kulał, co sugerowało wojenną ranę, drugi natomiast bardziej przypominał wykładowcę akademickiego, niż człowieka, który wykonuje wyroki śmierci, co tylko podkreślało absurd sytuacji. Szli powoli, rozmawiając jak para przyjaciół na niedzielnym spacerze, a Orion Black obserwował ich z okna gabinetu na piętrze i myślał o różach. Tego roku kwitły jak nigdy dotąd. Ich zapach docierał wszędzie, do każdego zakątka ogrodu i nawet tutaj, w tym starym pokoju pełnym mebli z poprzedniej epoki, był dobrze wyczuwalny, chociaż mieszał się z wonią cygar, papierosów i lakierowanego drewna.

Tamci dwaj też chyba podziwiali róże, bo przystanęli w pobliżu krzewu obsypanego czerwonymi pąkami, a kulawy pochylił się nawet, żeby je powąchać lub obejrzeć z bliska. Nie wyglądali groźnie: żadnych masek, szastania bronią, efektownych zagrywek, nic, co mogłoby wzbudzić podejrzenia, ale Orion nie miał wątpliwości, że to właśnie oni przyszli go zabić. „Profesora” znał z widzenia i pogłosek, jakie o nim krążyły – dość niesmacznych, prawdę powiedziawszy – natomiast młodego widział pierwszy raz w życiu, dałby jednak głowę, że służy w oddziale „trupich czaszek”.  Brak charakterystycznej naszywki niczego nie zmieniał, ulubieńcy Voldemorta rzadko nosili je podczas misji.

– Ostatni prezent od Wodza – mruknął Orion sam do siebie, zaciągając zasłonę. W pokoju od razu zrobiło się ciemno. – Pluton egzekucyjny złożony z szarlatana i sadysty w wieku mojego starszego syna. Widocznie nie zasłużyłem sobie na nic lepszego.

Zostało mu kilka minut.

Najbardziej okazałym meblem w gabinecie było biurko, od pokoleń należące do rodziny Blacków: ciężkie, nieforemne, z grubsza tylko ciosane, przypominało rzeźbę jakiegoś bóstwa, której artysta nigdy nie zdołał dokończyć. Orion pamiętał swojego dziadka, jak pośród kłębów dymu (palił niemal bez przerwy, mówiono nawet, że umarł z cygarem przyklejonym do wargi) przerzuca papiery na jego blacie lub odpowiada na listy od kontrahentów. Pamiętał też ojca – on z kolei za biurkiem nie przepadał, ale nie odważył się go wyrzucić – który siadywał tutaj, żeby poczytać. Nie palił cygar, za to podczas wojny pokochał papierosy, więc skręcał je jak byle żołdak i zasypywał wszystko popiołem. Orion do tej pory czuł ich zapach, który w jego wyobraźni na zawsze zrósł się z postacią ojca, podobnie jak wyblakły mundur brytyjskiej piechoty i rewolwer Enfield No.2, zamknięty w szufladzie. Jako chłopiec traktował ten gabinet niczym świątynię. Przychodził tu po kryjomu, gdy nikogo z dorosłych nie było w pobliżu, krążył po pokoju i dotykał różnych przedmiotów – głaskał popiersie Marka Aureliusza wykonane z brązu, podnosił z blatu fotografie w staroświeckich ramach, bawił się papierośnicą i rysował szlaczki na wiecznie zakurzonych półkach. Raz odważył się wyjąć z szuflady rewolwer. Przez chwilę trzymał go w rękach, wsłuchując się w bicie własnego serca, a potem odłożył z powrotem, starając się nie zostawić żadnych śladów. Strach przed gniewem ojca był większy niż ciekawość, jak działa przedmiot, z którego ludzie zabijają ludzi.

Teraz gabinet, wraz ze wszystkim, co zawierał, należał tylko do niego – a w każdym razie miało tak zostać jeszcze przez chwilę. Usiadł więc przy biurku i sięgnął po arkusz papieru. Słyszał, rzecz jasna, głosy dobiegające sprzed domu – zapewne Henry otworzył drzwi, żeby przywitać gości – ale starał się nie zwracać na nie uwagi, bo miał do napisania jeszcze jedną, ostatnią wiadomość.

 

_Orion Black do Attyka_

_Pozdrowienia…_

 

Urwał. Dłoń z piórem zawisła nad kartką, tak, że atrament poplamił dopiero co rozpoczęty list. Gdzieś na dole trzasnęły drzwi. Orion przymknął oczy i wyobraził sobie willę nad morzem, którą odwiedził tylko raz, otoczoną cyprysami i krzewami bugenwilli, gdzie na tarasie można było popijać schłodzone wino. Pamiętał to miejsce tak dokładnie, jakby mieszkał tam całe życie. Przestronne pokoje, biblioteka, wewnętrzne patio z fontanną, ogród i kamienny murek. Śpiew cykad. Całymi dniami przechadzali się z Attykiem po okolicy, czytali i rozmawiali na różne tematy, tak, jakby poza nimi i tym skrawkiem przestrzeni, zagubionym pomiędzy górami a morzem, nie istniało nic innego. Może zresztą naprawdę nie istniało? Teraz, z perspektywy czasu, Orion wiedział, że tylko wtedy, podczas tamtego lata, był naprawdę szczęśliwy, ale niestety doszedł do tego wniosku zbyt późno, gdy nie dało się niczego zmienić.

Ponownie zamoczył pióro w atramencie i, tym razem bez wahania, skreślił kilka słów do przyjaciela. Charakter pisma miał staranny, chociaż, po wojskowemu, zamaszysty. W ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu lat wymienili z Attykiem tysiące listów – Orion spalił je wszystkie poprzedniego dnia w ogrodzie, żeby nie wpadły w niepowołane ręce – ale ten jeden wyróżniał się na tle pozostałych nie tylko treścią, ale i formą. Był krótki i suchy. Lakoniczny. Był jedynym pożegnaniem, na jakie Orion potrafił się zdobyć.

 

_Cytując Katona: „Jestem teraz panem siebie!” Wiem, że zrozumiesz. Żegnaj._

 

Mogli wyważyć drzwi jednym zaklęciem, ale zamiast tego po prostu zapukali. Wiedzieli, że Orion nie ma dokąd uciec – wszystkie drogi były odcięte – a zresztą nawet, gdyby istniał jakiś sposób, żeby ominąć blokady, zapewne i tak by z niego nie skorzystał. „Stara szkoła”, mówiono o nim w kuluarach, na poły z kpiną, na poły z niechętnym szacunkiem. Prędzej sobie gardło poderżnie niż pozwoli, żeby coś splamiło jego bezcenny honor. W pewnym sensie mieli rację, rzeczywiście pochodził z innego świata, za namową ojca ukończył nawet Królewską Akademię Wojskową w Sandhurst, ale chodziło także o coś innego – o coś, czego oddani Wodzowi śmierciożecy nie potrafili pojąć. Otóż Orion Black nie chciał już walczyć, ani z innymi, ani tym bardziej ze sobą. Dlatego zamiast zniknąć od razu, gdy tylko dowiedział się, że jego udział w spisku wyszedł na światło dzienne,  został w swoim wiejskim domu, czekając na to, co i tak wydawało mu się nieuniknione.

Złożył list na pół i włożył go do traktatu Cycerona „O przyjaźni”, który leżał na skraju biurka. Wiedział, że tamtych książka nie zainteresuje (a nawet jeśli, to i tak wiadomość do Attyka uznają za nieistotną), natomiast Henry, który pracował w domu Blacków jeszcze za czasów Arcturusa, na pewno zwróci na nią uwagę i dostarczy list do adresata.

– Panie Black? – odezwał się w końcu jeden z „gości”. Drzwi z grubego drewna zniekształcały mu głos. – Służący powiedział, że znajdziemy pana właśnie tutaj. Możemy porozmawiać?

Orion nie odpowiedział. Kątem oka zerkną na fotografię, na której stał przed domem obok różanego krzewu, obejmując ramionami obu swoich synów – byli wtedy dużo młodsi, Syriusz mógł mieć dwanaście lat, Regulus dziesięć – a potem potrząsnął głową i położył zdjęcie na blacie, wizerunkiem do dołu. Z szuflady wyjął rewolwer.

– Panie Black, zachowujmy się jak cywilizowani ludzie! Proszę otworzyć!

Ważył go w rękach jak kiedyś, jako mały chłopiec, zafascynowany gabinetem  ojca-bohatera wojennego, i – tak samo jak wtedy – bicie serca zagłuszało wszystkie inne dźwięki. Różnica polegała na tym, że teraz się nie bał. Przyłożył lufę do skroni, zmienił jednak zdanie i włożył ją sobie do ust.

– Panie Black!

Padł strzał.

 

*

Pochylił się nad Blackiem i westchnął. Samobójcy nigdy nie wyglądali pięknie.

– Miałeś rację – przyznał, prostując plecy i odwracając się w kierunku towarzysza, który wąchał właśnie zawartość jakiejś fiolki znalezionej na półce. – Wiszę ci flaszkę Ognistej Whisky. Byłem pewien, że akurat ten nie sprawi nam większych kłopotów.

Decymus kichnął. Odstawił fiolkę na miejsce

– „Akurat ten”, jak się wyraziłeś – stwierdził, nie kryjąc ironii – to pułkownik British Army i pieprzony Żelazny Black z kartą zasług długą jak kolej transsyberyjska. Czego się niby spodziewałeś? Że pozwoli się aresztować?

Profesor pokręcił głową. Zerknął na ścianę poplamioną rozbryzgami krwi i mózgu, a potem jeszcze raz na ciało, które zsunęło się z krzesła i leżało na parkiecie, w połowie zasłonięte przez biurko. Pomyślał, że jak wszystko ucichnie, przetransportuje parę rzeczy z posiadłości Blacka do własnego domu. Biurko na pewno znajdzie się pośród nich.

– Stary nie będzie szczęśliwy – mruknął, bezwiednie dotykając przedramienia, tam, gdzie pod rękawem znajdował się Mroczny Znak. Zdawało mu się, że czuje w tym miejscu swędzenie. – Chciał go jeszcze przesłuchać przed egzekucją. Podejrzewa, że należał do wewnętrznego kręgu spiskowców.

Decymus Macnair także nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, ale z zupełnie innego powodu. Po tym, jak został ranny podczas potyczki z oddziałem wiernych Ministrowi Magii aurorów, nie wrócił już do swoich, tylko dostał przydział do komórki, zajmującej się wykonywaniem wyroków śmierci. Zamiast walczyć – do czego był stworzony – szlajał się po pipidówach w towarzystwie cywila, który zarabiał na życie, preparując ludzkie szczątki. Jeszcze parę dni i dostanę pierdolca, myślał za każdym razem, gdy tłusty kark Profesora pojawiał się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Dostanę pierdolca i wbiję mu w to karczycho czubek własnej różdżki, trudno, niech mnie potem potraktują Avadą!

Oczywiście nie zrobił tego, co planował (miał jeszcze dosyć rozsądku, żeby trzymać nerwy na wodzy), zadowalając się docinkami i okazywaniem koledze głębokiej niechęci. Voldemort miał słabość do tej kupy sadła. Podobno znali się jeszcze ze szkoły… a może poznali na jakiejś bibie na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie, Decymus nie pamiętał dokładnie, w każdym razie Profesor dostał _carte blanche_ na swoje eksperymenty, gdy tylko po raz pierwszy pojawił się w sztabie. Od tamtej pory robił wszystko, na co miał ochotę. Dlaczego wybrał akurat komórkę egzekucyjną, łatwo się było domyślić, ale czemu zażyczył sobie do towarzystwa świeżo wykurowanego frontowca z odłamkami w nodze, tego sam Merlin nie zdołałby chyba odgadnąć.  Może po prostu miał taki kaprys? Albo potrzebował kogoś, kto odwaliłby za niego brudną robotę, gdy tymczasem on mógłby się zająć tym, co lubił najbardziej, czyli konfiskatą mienia skazańców.

Teraz Decymus podszedł do trupa, żeby przyjrzeć mu się z bliska. Z głowy Blacka została krwawa miazga, natomiast reszta prezentowała się całkiem nieźle, szczególnie, że pułkownik założył tego dnia swój dawny, mugolski mundur, który, bez wątpienia, prezentował się lepiej niż szaty, zwyczajowo noszone przez śmierciożerców. Był też od nich bardziej praktyczny. Dobrze by nam zrobiło, przemknęło Decymusowi przez głowę, gdybyśmy od czasu do czasu, zamiast zabijać mugoli, zaczęli brać z nich przykład, jak ten dureń z dziurą zamiast twarzy. Cokolwiek o nim mówić, przynajmniej umarł dokładnie tak, jak sobie życzył, w ostatniej chwili pokazując „staremu” środkowy palec. 

– Zapewne nie tyle należał – powiedział, na wszelki wypadek przetrząsając nieboszczykowi kieszenie. Oczywiście nic w nich nie znalazł – co sam to wszystko nakręcił, a potem pociągał za sznurki aż do wielkiego finału. Tylko co z tego? Nawet, gdybyśmy go schwytali żywego i tak nie powiedziałby ani słowa. Na takich, jak on, nawet Crutiatus nie robi wrażenia.

– Och, zapewniam cię, że na każdym Crutiatus prędzej czy później robi wrażenie… Przesuniesz trochę biurko?

– A co? – prychnął Decymus. – Spodziewasz się skrytki w podłodze? Pełnej diamentów? Zostaw w spokoju ten mebel, nie mamy czasu na pierdoły. Skoro Black sam sobie palnął w łeb, trzeba to wykorzystać. Nie jestem specem od propagandy, ale zdaje mi się, że po tym nieszczęsnym zamachu przydałby się jakiś bohater. Chyba, że źle zrozumiałem starego na ostatniej odprawie.

Profesor usiadł na jednym z krzeseł, równie pięknym, co niewygodnym, i zmarszczył brwi. Rozważał przez chwilę wszystkie za i przeciw, a potem pokiwał głową.

– Nikt nie może wiedzieć, co tu się stało naprawdę.

Decymus wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie widzę problemu. W domu jest tylko ten stary dziad, służący, dwie pokojówki i kucharka. Rozprawię się z nimi w trymiga. A ty myśl lepiej, co napisać w raporcie. W raportach – poprawił się szybko, bo przecież musieli sporządzić dwa: jeden dla Voldemorta, drugi dla sztabu. – Jesteś jajogłowym, tak czy nie? Historia musi być na tyle łatwa do przełknięcia, żeby kupił ją każdy idiota. Albo przynajmniej na tyle prawdopodobna, żeby żaden z nich nie próbował zarzucić nam kłamstwa.

– Chwała bohaterom! – Profesor wzniósł oczy ku sufitowi, jakby spodziewał się, że zobaczy tam freski Michała Anioła. – Orion Black, człowiek, który ocalił naszego Wodza i przypłacił to życiem.

– Mniej więcej – mruknął Decymus i wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni. Nie miał ochoty zabijać służących Blacka, ale innego wyjścia nie było. Pozostawianie świadków przy życiu nigdy nie kończyło się dobrze. – Zaraz wrócę.

Mam nadzieję, zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć, chwytając za klamkę, że życie po śmierci nie istnieje, bo jeśli Żelazny Black ogląda nas w tej chwili z jakiejś cholernej chmury, to wszyscy mamy przesrane.

 

*

 

Obudziło go lekkie szarpnięcie. Potem nastąpiło drugie, bardziej brutalne. Ktoś coś do niego mówił, głośno, tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, ale głosy wydawały się na tyle odległe, że próbował je zignorować. Zdawało mu się nawet, że nadal śni…

…aż do momentu, gdy światło zaświeciło mu prosto w oczy.

– Nie – wymamrotał. – Jeszcze za wcześnie. O co wam, kurwa, chodzi?

W ustach miał nieprzyjemny smak, jakby poprzedniego wieczoru przesadził z piwem – zresztą może naprawdę przesadził, bo siedzieli w Hogsmeade do późna, natomiast droga powrotna umknęła jego uwadze. Gdy pomacał językiem podniebienie, doszedł do wniosku, że spuchło; że cały spuchł od środka, a jego język przypomina nabrzmiałe od wilgoci ciało topielca. O czym ty myślisz, do cholery? Jakiego topielca? Przykrył twarz ręką, ale niewiele mu to pomogło. Światło świeciło dalej, przepalając skórę na wskroś.

– Syriusz, obudź się – Słowa powoli, bardzo powoli nabierały znaczenia. Układały się w zdania. – Musisz się obudzić, to ważne.

A niech was diabli, pomyślał z irytacją.

– Co się stało?

Usiadł tak gwałtownie, że zakręciło mu się w głowie. Przetarł oczy. Zobaczył Remusa, który w świetle lampy wyglądał bardziej jak trup niż człowiek z krwi i kości. Zamiast oczu miał dwie czarne dziury.

– Przyszedł list. – W dłoni Lupina zmaterializowała się kartka. – Chwilę temu. Przepraszam… ja… – urwał nagle, jakby stracił wątek.

– Dobra, wiem, że przeczytałeś – wyręczył go Syriusz. – Daj mi to wreszcie.

Z początku nie wiedział, na co właściwie patrzy – litery skakały mu przed oczami i rozmazywały się w podłużne kleksy. Dopiero po długiej chwili zdołał odczytać wiadomość, ale potrzebował jeszcze dłuższej, żeby przyswoić jej treść.

„Z żalem zawiadamiamy…”

Nawet nie poczuł, że Remus trzyma go za obie ręce. Potem za ramiona. A na koniec przygarnia do siebie, powtarzając bez przerwy, że cholernie mu przykro, Łapa, nawet nie wiem, co ci powiedzieć.

„Z żalem zawiadamiamy, że w godzinach porannych…”

To nie może być prawda, tłukło mu się pod czaszką, gdy tymczasem jego ciało w uścisku Remusa powoli zmieniało się w kamień, rozmawiałem z nim jeszcze przedwczoraj, wylałem mu na głowę kupę inwektyw. To nie może być prawda.

A jednak była. Jego ojciec został zabity. Nie żył od… – Syriusz ponad głową Remusa zerknął na zegarek – od szesnastu godzin. Co ja robiłem wtedy, gdy oni… no tak, przypomniał sobie, urwaliśmy się z zajęć i poszliśmy na błonia, bo Jimmy chciał wypróbować nową miotłę. Potem leżeliśmy w trawie, gadając o pierdołach, a Lunatyk brzdąkał na gitarze… słońce przypiekało tak mocno, że spaliłem sobie plecy. Peter przyszedł trochę później, bo musiał dokończyć jakiś esej… przyniósł ze sobą kanapki i sok malinowy, który podwędził z kuchni. Smakował nam tak bardzo, że wypiliśmy go w kilka minut i marzyliśmy o dokładce.

Chyba powinienem płakać, uświadomił sobie nagle i odsunął od siebie Lupina, wypadałoby, żebym płakał. W końcu zmarł mój ojciec. Zginął. Zabili go. Dlaczego, w takim razie, mam suche oczy?

„Z żalem zawiadamiamy, że w godzinach porannych, grupa uzbrojonych…”

– Regulus wie? – zapytał w końcu pozornie normalnym tonem. – Czy tylko mnie jednego kopnął ten zaszczyt? Spójrz – wygładził pogniecioną kartkę – zrobili z niego bohatera, a tymczasem był z niego zwyczajny skurwysyn.

– Syriusz…

– Co: Syriusz? – warknął. – Myślisz, że mi go żal? Ci, którzy odstrzelili mu łeb, powinni dostać medale! Zasłużył, żeby zdechnąć. Szkoda tylko, że umarł tak późno.

Wstał z łóżka i powoli – bardzo, bardzo powoli – narzucił na siebie pierwszą koszulę, jaka wpadła mu w ręce, czyli tę przepoconą, w której chodził poprzedniego dnia. Nieważne, równie dobrze mogę śmierdzieć, pomyślał. Było mu zimno. Było mu gorąco. Gdyby nie szafa, prawdopodobnie potknąłby się o własne nogi i upadł na ziemię.

– Co ty wyprawiasz?  – Remus od razu znalazł się przy nim. – Gdzie ty chcesz łazić, teraz, po nocy, w takim stanie? Poczekaj na Jima, poszedł do Dumbledore’a dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej.

– Zbytek łaski… – Syriusz półprzytomnie rozejrzał się po pokoju. – A gdzie jest Peter?

Remus wziął głęboki oddech.

– U Regulusa.

Nie wytrzymam tu ani chwili dłużej, przemknęło mu przez głowę, zaraz zacznę rzygać.

– Muszę stąd wyjść – powiedział zduszonym głosem. – Nie idź za mną… Remus! – prawie krzyknął, gdy usłyszał odgłos kroków za plecami. – Ani się. Kurwa. Waż.

Na korytarzu o mało nie zemdlał. Oparł się o ścianę ( _dobra, chłodna, kamienna ściana_ ) i zamknął oczy, walcząc z atakiem mdłości. W głowie miał całkowitą pustkę.

A potem pojawiła się złość.

Boso, chwiejnym krokiem ruszył przed siebie, wzdłuż korytarza, który o tej porze doby wydawał się dużo dłuższy niż w świetle dnia i sprawiał wrażenie opustoszałego. Ramy obrazów świeciły pustką – większość namalowanych postaci od dawna spała – a zbroje wyniesiono stąd kilka dni wcześniej, żeby je naprawić i porządnie wyczyścić. Hogwart w nocy był zupełnie innym miejscem niż o poranku, żywym, niemal wrogim. Syriusz odczuwał to zawsze, nawet podczas nielegalnych wypraw z przyjaciółmi, gdy tak dobrze się bawił, łamiąc przepisy, ale teraz, tamto ulotne wrażenie, pogłębiło się tylko w dwójnasób.

Ściany chcą mnie zmiażdżyć, pomyślał, zanim uświadomił sobie, jak idiotycznie to brzmi. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Bardzo dobrze, niech tylko spróbują!

Z całej siły uderzył w jeden z obrazów. Rozległ się trzask i okrzyk przerażenia – to namalowany pastuszek, drzemiący dotąd w szałasie, wyskoczył stamtąd półnagi i pognał na złamanie karku w kierunku namalowanych gór. Potem zniknął. Syriusz natomiast, z niezdrową ciekawością młodocianego naukowca, badającego żabę, którą sam wcześniej zabił, przyglądał się strumykom krwi, które wypływały z ranek na wierzchu dłoni i znikały między palcami. Zupełnie nie czuł bólu.

– To już podpada pod akt wandalizmu, Black.

„Z żalem zawiadamiamy, że w godzinach porannych, grupa uzbrojonych bandytów wdarła się…”

Podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się dookoła. Był niemal pewien, że głos, który przed chwilą usłyszał, to kolejny omam, ale nie, w pobliżu kolumny naprawdę stał jakiś człowiek; jego czarna sylwetka wyraźnie odznaczała się na tle ciemnoszarej ściany. Kropla światła na końcu różdżki rozbłysła na chwilę i zaraz zgasła. Zaklęcie Lumos przestało działać, dzięki czemu korytarz pogrążył się w jeszcze głębszym mroku.

– Naćpałeś się czymś, czy co? – Snape zrobił krok do przodu. – Wyglądasz jak żywy trup. Idź lepiej spać, bo zrobisz komuś krzywdę. A następnym razem kup lepiej działkę od kogoś, kto umie ją upichcić, zamiast bawić się w domorosłego kucharza. Dobrze ci radzę.

Dlaczego on? Dlaczego, na bogów, ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie musiałem spotkać właśnie jego?

To był impuls. W jednej chwili przyglądał się swoim zakrwawionym palcom, w drugiej zaciskał je na szyi Snape’a. Charkot, posiniała twarz oglądana z tak bliska, oczy poszatkowane czerwonymi żyłkami, walka o kolejny oddech, to wszystko sprawiało, że Syriusz miał ochotę docisnąć mocniej i zmiażdżyć tamtemu krtań. Byłby zdolny to zrobić, wiedział o tym, od dziecka słyszał, że wszyscy Blackowie to urodzeni zabójcy.

„Z żalem zawiadamiamy, że w godzinach porannych, grupa uzbrojonych bandytów wdarła się do posiadłości pana Oriona Blacka i, w odwecie za…”

– Pu… puść…

Ręce nagle osłabły, podobnie jak wola walki, za to poczucie odrealnienia wzmogło się jeszcze bardziej. Czoło uderzyło o czoło, wilgotne od potu. Snape nadal trzymał Syriusza za koszulę, tak, jakby zamierzał ją rozerwać, natomiast Syriuszowi zrobiło się słabo, ugięły się pod nim kolana. Co ja robię, co ja robię, co ja robię, tłukło mu się pod czaszką, co ja robię. Oddychał szybko i płytko; znowu poczuł falę mdłości, ale tym razem, zamiast z nią walczyć, zgiął się w pół i zwymiotował wprost na posadzkę.

– Odprowadzę cię do drzwi. – Głos Snape’a był może nieco zduszony, ale poza tym brzmiał normalnie. – Jesteś kompletnym pojebem, Black. Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

Chciał odpowiedzieć, żeby się odwalił, że wcale nie wraca do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryfonów, ale nie zdołał wydobyć z siebie ani jednego słowa. Przełyk palił żywym ogniem, ciało nie słuchało rozkazów mózgu. Gdy jednak Snape podszedł do niego, żeby pomóc mu złapać pion, znalazł w sobie dosyć siły, żeby go odepchnąć.

– Powiedz… – Mówienie było katorgą – powiedz o tym komukolwiek, to cię zabiję. Rozumiesz?

Snape wzruszył ramionami.

– A o czym mam niby mówić? O Gryfonie rzygającym po dragach? Takie rzeczy nikogo już nie interesują, Black. Co najwyżej odnotuję to w swoim pamiętniku, żeby pokazać potomnym.

– Prędzej świat się skończy, niż ty się dorobisz jakichś potomnych, Snape.

Powoli, bardzo powoli świat nabierał ostrości i przestawał się chwiać, a Syriusz ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że kamień, w który zmieniło się jego ciało, znowu przypomina zwyczajną skórę. Rany na dłoniach zapiekły żywym ogniem. Potworny żal pomieszany ze złością uderzył do głowy, wyciskając łzy z oczu; otarł je ukradkiem, żeby pieprzony Ślizgon niczego nie zauważył. Całe szczęście, patrzył akurat w przeciwnym kierunku.

– Syriusz? Wszystko w porządku? – Jim Potter, który nadszedł od strony schodów, na widok Syriusza i Snape’a stanął jak wryty, mocniej ściskając różdżkę. Nie spodziewał się tutaj nikogo, na pewno nie o tej porze, a już na pewno nie własnego przyjaciela z jego największym wrogiem. – Snape? Co ty tu, kurwa, robisz? Nie powinieneś gnić w swoich lochach?

– Dalej już chyba trafisz – mruknął Snape do Syriusza, całkowicie ignorując Pottera, który przypatrywał mu się z niedowierzaniem. – Słodkich snów, Black – dodał z ironią. – I pamiętaj: na kaca najlepsza jest kawa z cytryną.

Odszedł szybko, nie odwracając się za siebie ani razu. Wkrótce zniknął za zakrętem i cienie wchłonęły jego sylwetkę.

Jim wstrząsnął się lekko.

– Jesteś boso – zauważył takim tonem, jakby właśnie odkrył Amerykę.

– Ano jestem – zgodził się Syriusz, patrząc na swoje stopy – i kurewsko mi zimno. Wracamy? Musisz mi wszystko opowiedzieć.

– Jasne, jasne. A tak serio… – Jimowi nadal coś nie dawało spokoju. – Wiesz po co on tu przylazł? Akurat teraz? O tej porze?

Syriusz odwrócił głowę, żeby nie spojrzeć przyjacielowi w oczy.

– Nie mam bladego pojęcia – skłamał.

 

*

 

Uroczystości pogrzebowe miały się rozpocząć w samo południe, ale już teraz, parę minut przed dziesiątą, ulice magicznego Londynu wypełniały tłumy. Wszyscy chcieli zobaczyć kondukt na własne oczy. Sklepy pozamykano – zgodnie z rozporządzeniem Toma Riddle’a, wydanym parę godzin wcześniej – natomiast kawiarnie i restauracje właśnie zbijały majątek, bo ludzie obsiedli każdy dostępny stolik. Największe wzięcie miały, oczywiście, te stojące na zewnątrz, bezpośrednio na bruku. Ludziom nie przeszkadzał nawet deszcz; trwali na stanowiskach z taką determinacją, że Chris sama już nie wiedziała, czy bardziej ją to bawi, czy jednak przeraża.

Ostatecznie zginął śmierciożeca, przemknęło jej po głowie, gdy zauważyła małego chłopca, który wystawiał właśnie na parapet portret Oriona Blacka, ozdobiony czarną, żałobną wstążką, a oni składają mu hołd, jakby był Bóg wie kim. Rozumiem, dlaczego robią to ludzie Riddle’a: zginął jeden z przywódców, który wcześniej uratował ich wodza, dla nich rzeczywiście jest bohaterem, ale pozostali? Nikt ich nie zmuszał, żeby tu przyszli, nikt nie nakazywał robienia ozdób ani zasłaniania kirem latarni, nie wspominając już o tych wszystkich sztandarach, zdjęciach i wierszach żałobnych! A oni przyszli tutaj i tak, z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli. Po to, cóż za ironia, żeby wziąć udział w pogrzebie człowieka, który tydzień wcześniej posłał na śmierć ponad dwadzieścia osób, oskarżając ich o udział w spisku.

– To wszystko za cholerę nie trzyma się kupy – mruknęła do siebie, przydeptując fajkę obcasem. Miała ochotę zapalić jeszcze jedną, ale w paczce zostały tylko trzy, więc zadecydowała, że zostawi je na lepszą okazję.

Na przykład na „po pogrzebie” lub ewentualnie na „samolot spóźni się piętnaście godzin, za wszelkie utrudnienia przepraszamy”.

Spojrzała na zegarek i uznała, że przynajmniej wypije jeszcze filiżankę kawy, skoro ściągnęli ją tutaj aż z Brukseli, żeby napisała relację, którą równie dobrze mógłby napisać ktokolwiek inny. Z tym zamiarem przeszła przez ulicę i schroniła się pod wiatą pobliskiej kawiarni. Oczywiście wszystkie stoliki były pozajmowane, ale przynajmniej sprzedawali tu niezłą kawę na wynos. 

– Chris? Chris Telford? – usłyszała za swoimi plecami. – A niech mnie! Kopę lat!

Pod jednym z parasoli, w doskonałym punkcie orientacyjnym tuż obok barierki zbudowanej z doniczek wypełnionych lawendą, szałwią i kocimiętką, siedział Frankie Meyer i popijał kawę po turecku, zagryzając ją kostkami cukru. Wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak go Chris zapamiętała – wysoki, niezgrabny, włosy długie i splątane, a na nosie okulary-lenonki. Podstarzały hipis. Chyba dopiero co wrócił z jednej ze swoich wypraw, bo skórę miał spaloną na ciemny brąz, co w połączeniu z jasnymi włosami dawało dziwaczny efekt.

– No chodź tutaj, co tak stoisz! – machnął ręką, wskazując drugie krzesło, na którym leżał aparat fotograficzny w futerale. Szybko go stamtąd ściągnął i przewiesił przez oparcie. – Nie napijesz się kawy ze starym kumplem?

– Cześć, Frankie – powiedziała, stawiając plastikowy kubek na blacie stołu. – Niezła miejscówka, muszę ci przyznać. Nawet deszcz za bardzo nie kapie na mordę.

Znali się jeszcze ze szkoły, potem zaś wielokrotnie jeździli razem „w teren”, czyli tam, gdzie trup ścielił się gęsto, a krew nie chciała wsiąkać w podłoże. Byli reporterami wojennymi dobrych kilka lat. Pierwszy odpadł Frankie. Pewnego dnia, gdy siedzieli w knajpie nad flaszką wódki, podczas jednego z tych krótkich urlopów, które za cholerę nie pozwalają wypocząć, powiedział, że on to pierdoli i woli filmować krokodyle w Australii niż pakować się w kolejne szambo. Chris wytrzymała parę miesięcy dłużej. Gdy jednak znajoma zaoferowała jej stanowisko szefowej działu zagranicznego w swojej gazecie, nie wahała się ani minut, tylko od razu spakowała walizki. Najpierw wylądowała w Paryżu, pół roku później – w Brukseli, gdzie mieszkała do dzisiaj.

– Nie mów, że przyjechałaś tutaj specjalnie z tego powodu. – Frankie wskazał brodą tłum, który z minuty na minutę robił się coraz większy. – Masz urlop?

– A ty? – zripostowała błyskawicznie – Masz urlop, czy wróciłeś z dżungli tylko po to, żeby cyknąć parę fotek trupowi na katafalku?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową.

– Zupełnie się nie zmieniłaś.

– Nieprawda – zaprzeczyła. –  Zmieniłam się bardzo. Jestem stara, zmęczona i od tych cholernych szpilek bolą mnie nogi. Miałam tak mało czasu do samolotu, że chwyciłam pierwsze buty, jakie wpadły mi w ręce. Pojmujesz to? – łyknęła kawy. – Pierwszymi butami, jakie wpadły mi w ręce, były szpilki. Kiedyś poza trampkami miewałam jedynie trapery na grubej podeszwie…

– I kalosze.

– I kalosze – westchnęła, z ulgą zsuwając pantofle na wysokich obcasach i opierając stopy o krzesło Frankiego.

Nie kłamała, naprawdę zdecydowała się na ten lot w ostatnim momencie, tknięta jakimś głupim przeczuciem. Wcześniej walczyła jak lwica, żeby ją zostawili w spokoju, i właściwie osiągnęła swój cel, bo Maggie postanowiła wysłać Richarda, ale gdy tylko wróciła do domu i usiadła na kanapie… no cóż, zmieniła zdanie. Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi?, mruknęła szefowa zaspanym głosem, gdy po którymś sygnale odebrała wreszcie telefon. Tak, przecież ci mówiłam, chcieli, żebyś to ty napisała tę relację, ty, nie Richard. Co? Nie wiem, dlaczego, skąd mam niby wiedzieć? Może dlatego, że jesteś pierdoloną gwiazdą? Milczenie trwało długo, prawdopodobnie całą dekadę i Chris myślała już, że Maggie po prostu się rozłączyła, ale nie miała racji.  Załatwię ci te bilety, usłyszała w końcu, daj mi tylko kwadrans, cholerna wariatko. Zbieraj dupę, widzimy się na lotnisku. Życie byłoby o wiele prostsze, gdyby nie wprowadzili tych cholernych obostrzeń na magiczny transport.

– Ty też to czujesz, prawda? – Z głosu Meyera zniknął żartobliwy ton. – Śmierdzi tu juchą.

– Wiesz, gdzie możesz sobie wsadzić te metafory, prawda? – żachnęła się mimowolnie. – Lepiej opowiedz mi, co tu się stało. Naprawdę chcieli go zabić?

– Nie mam pojęcia – odparł. – Robię tylko filmy o zwierzętach.

– Nie pierdol, Frankie. Był spisek, czy go nie było?

Spisek był, to nie ulegało wątpliwości, i należeli do niego najbliżsi współpracownicy Toma Riddle’a, natomiast czy naprawdę próbowali zabić swojego Wodza, czy tylko ograniczyć jego władzę, tego nie wiedział nikt, włącznie z Prorokiem Codziennym. Zapewne były dwie opcje, jak zwykle w takich przypadkach: jedna skrajnie wywrotowa, druga gotowa do ustępstw. Podobno – bo tu poruszamy się w sferze domysłów – Orion Black także należał do tego spisku, ale w pewnym momencie uznał, że jego świętym obowiązkiem jest obrona interesów państwa i wydał spiskowców Voldemortowi…

– Nie pierdol, Frankie – powtórzyła Chris i przysunęła się wraz z krzesłem bliżej parasola. Padało coraz mocniej.  – Mówimy o tym samym człowieku? Orion Black to ostatnia osoba, którą podejrzewałabym o zabawę w szpiega!

Procesy spiskowców były farsą i nikt nie powinien brać ich na serio, a jednak wszyscy skazani zawiśli na hakach za zdradę stanu. W gazetach nie ukazał się ani jeden artykuł na ten temat. Ani jeden. Za to tydzień później Oriona Blacka znaleziono martwego w jego własnym, wiejskim domu (wraz z nim zginęli jego służący, a nawet kilkuletnia córka kucharki) i dopiero wtedy zaczął się wielki, publiczny szał – wszyscy prześcigali się w okazywaniu żalu. Bohater!, krzyczały gazety, Obrońca Narodu!, Chwała Mu i Cześć! Sztab Riddle’a wydał oficjalną notę, w której ujawniał, że to właśnie dzięki „naszemu bratu i towarzyszowi broni” został udaremniony „barbarzyński zamach na naszego Wodza”. Wkrótce ogłoszono datę pogrzebu.

Frankie skończył mówić i włożył do ust ostatnią kostkę cukru. Dopiero teraz Chris spostrzegła, jak bardzo się postarzał. Pozory młodości, które w nim dostrzegła na samym początku, teraz zniknęły, ustępując miejsca smutnej prawdzie, że od ich ostatniego spotkania minęło dwanaście lat, a dwanaście lat to kupa czasu. Oboje widzieli w życiu za dużo. W dodatku wyglądało na to, że to, od czego kiedyś uciekli, dogoniło ich właśnie tutaj, w ich rodzinnym mieście, gdzie na oczach tłumu rodził się kolejny totalitaryzm.

– Czas na nas – powiedziała nagle i sięgnęła po swoją torbę. Wszystko, co zabrała ze sobą z Brukseli, nadal miała przy sobie, bo nie zdążyła wstąpić do hotelu. – Szlag by to… Leje jak z cebra. Masz parasol?

Bezradnie rozłożył ręce.

Myśleli, że zmokną do suchej nitki, ale gdy tylko opuścili niewielką, brukowaną uliczkę, jedną z tych, które odchodziły od Pokątnej i prowadziły na rynek, niebo zaczęło się przecierać i zza chmur wyjrzało słońce. Zegar na wieży wybił za kwadrans dwunastą. Przed drzwiami Parlamentu falował tłum.

 

*

 

Oddychaj. Powoli. Głęboko. Właśnie tak.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo stoi przed tym lustrem, wpatrując się w swoje odbicie – minutę?, pięć?, może godzinę? – ale chyba minęło już sporo czasu, bo zaczynał mu drętwieć kręgosłup. Trzeba przyznać, że krawiec stanął na wysokości zadania i szata leżała idealnie. Na piersi Regulusa pobłyskiwała tarcza Slytherinu, a na lewe przedramię po raz pierwszy naciągnął brunatną przepaskę z symbolem węża, oznakę przynależności do Młodzieżowej Organizacji Śmierciożerców. Całość prezentowałaby się całkiem nieźle, gdyby nie twarz, pomyślał, obrysowując palcami podkrążone oczy. Wyglądam jak pieprzony Werter, nie jak żołnierz. Wszyscy pomyślą, że zamiast obmyślać zemstę, cały tydzień płakałem w poduszkę.

Wdech i wydech, powoli, skup się na oddechu, nic innego nie ma znaczenia. Tylko ty i twoje ciało. Jesteś tutaj i teraz. Podnieś głowę, o tak, obojętnie co się wydarzy, nie spuszczaj wzroku, bo uznają cię za mięczaka. To tylko parę kilometrów, parę godzin, parę słów, spojrzeń i gestów. Wytrzymasz. Jutro o tej porze będzie po wszystkim.

Rozległo się pukanie. No tak, Regulus zupełnie zapomniał, że wchodząc tutaj, zamknął drzwi na klucz. Nie chciał, żeby ktoś mu przeszkadzał.  Prawdę powiedziawszy, gdyby miał jakikolwiek wybór, nigdy by stąd nie wyszedł.

– Reggie?

To zabawne, Severus nigdy nie zdrabniał jego imienia, zrobił to dopiero teraz. Chyba właśnie ten fakt, bardziej niż wszystkie do tej pory, uświadomił Regulusowi, że sytuacja jest wyjątkowa.

W końcu nie codziennie człowiek uczestniczy w pogrzebie własnego ojca.

– Czekają na ciebie – usłyszał przez ścianę.

Machnął różdżką, zaklęciem otwierając drzwi. Stanął w nich Snape, w identycznej wyjściowej szacie, tyle tylko, że bez brunatnej przepaski na przedramieniu.

– Wyglądasz odpowiednio – mruknął, przyglądając się Regulusowi spod zmarszczonych brwi. Włosy zaczesał do tyłu i związał z tyłu głowy, przez co wyglądał jeszcze posępniej, niż zazwyczaj. – Chodź wreszcie.

– Kto na mnie czeka?

– Twój wuj. Jest też Lucjusz Malfoy i młodszy z Macnairów, Decymus. Pojedziecie razem powozem.

– A moja matka?

– Od godziny jest już na miejscu.

Chciał zapytać, czy Syriusz także dostał obstawę, ale ugryzł się w język. W zamian za to poprawił jeszcze krawat i przygładził włosy.

– Możemy iść – powiedział bezbarwnym tonem. – Dzięki za wszystko, Sev. Zostań w pobliżu, jeśli możesz. Będę ci bardzo wdzięczny.

Snape mruknął, że nie ma problemu, i ruszył w ślad za kolegą, który pewnym krokiem pokonał korytarz i wyszedł na ganek, gdzie czekał już na niego służący z parasolem. Razem przebiegli odległość dzielącą ich od powozu.

– Mój przyjaciel pojedzie z nami – wyjaśnił Regulus, gdy wsiedli do środka. – Mam nadzieję, że nie macie nic przeciwko temu?

Cygnus Black obrzucił Snape’a nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem.

– Ależ skąd, synu. Będziemy zaszczyceni.

Tylko spokojnie, dasz sobie radę, powtarzał Regulus jak mantrę, jak modlitwę do Boga, w którego nie wierzył, gdy tymczasem za oknami powozu przemykał deszczowy Londyn, zupełnie nieświadomy tego, że za magiczną kotarą rozpoczyna się jakiś pogrzeb. Od wielu lat miasta nie spowijały takie ilości czarów – przede wszystkim ochronnych i oszukujących zmysły – dzień i noc pracowały nad tym całe sztaby fachowców. Tylko jednego nie udało im się przewidzieć: pogody. Padało od rana, raz słabiej, raz silniej, i wszyscy sądzili już, że kondukt będzie musiał ruszyć z Parlamentu podczas rzęsistego deszczu, gdy nagle, tuż przed dwunastą, na niebie pojawiło się słońce.

– To znak! – powiedział Lucjusz Malfoy i uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Ciemny lud na pewno to kupi.

Decymus Macnair przez chwilę wyglądał tak, jakby zamierzał Malfoyowi przywalić w zęby lub choćby odpyskować, ale ostatecznie przysunął się tylko bliżej szyby i popadł w zadumę. Pozostali także milczeli. Regulus patrzył prosto przed siebie, czyli na wuja, a raczej na aksamitne oparcie widoczne zza jego pleców, natomiast Snape nerwowo zaciskał i rozprostowywał palce. Wewnątrz powozu pachniało kurzem i wilgotną skórą. Z każdą chwilą robiło się coraz goręcej.

Regulus wiedział, że powinien myśleć o ojcu, ale nie potrafił. Myślał o Syriuszu. Zastanawiał się, czy brat w ogóle pojawi się na pogrzebie, a jeśli tak… no właśnie, co zrobi, jak się zachowa, jakie miejsce w kondukcie zajmie? Powinien iść razem z rodziną przy samej trumnie, ale może lepiej by było (dla kogo lepiej?), gdyby wmieszał się w tłum i za bardzo nie rzucał się w oczy. Od momentu otrzymania wiadomości o zabójstwie, nie rozmawiali ze sobą ani razu. Regulus miał wrażenie, że przepaść, która dzieliła ich od tak dawna, teraz sięgnęła dna.

Poczuł, że ktoś go dotyka i wzdrygnął się mimowolnie, nieprzyzwyczajony do takich gestów. Palce Snape’a na chwilę zacisnęły się na jego dłoni.

– Nic mi nie jest – powiedział bezgłośnie. Snape skinął głową, udając, że mu uwierzył.

Wjeżdżali teraz na plac, całkowicie wypełniony ludźmi; zajęty był dosłownie każdy kawałek przestrzeni. Strażnicy z trudem wywalczyli przejazd dla powozu. Regulus patrzył przez okno, ale zamiast twarzy i sylwetek widział jedynie falującą czerń, która wkrótce pochłonęła zarówno konie, jak i zdobione srebrem, żałobne pudło na resorach. Dopiero przed samym Parlamentem zrobiło się nieco luźniej. Za barierki nie wpuszczano gapiów, prawo przejazdu mieli jedynie uczestnicy oficjalnego konduktu.

Z wnętrza budynku dobiegały dźwięki muzyki. Pogrzeb zaczynał się za kilka minut, ale już od rana można było, odczekawszy swoje w kolejce, składać uszanowanie pułkownikowi, który spoczywał na katafalku w Sali Reprezentacyjnej. Gdy Regulus wchodził do środka, minął delegację magów z Irlandii, a jeden z nich, rozpoznając w nim kogoś z bliskich zmarłego, skinął głową, okazując  swoje współczucie. Nikogo więcej już nie wpuszczono, ostatnie minuty przed wyniesieniem zwłok pozostawiono rodzinie.

To była ta chwila, której Regulus bał się najbardziej.

Spojrzał na wuja, oczekując, że razem podejdą do Oriona, ale tamten nie ruszył się z miejsca.

– Pożegnaliśmy się już – wyjaśnił krótko. – Teraz kolej na ciebie.

Idąc, liczył kroki, ale w połowie sali, ozdobionej czarnymi i brunatnymi flagami, pomylił się w rachunkach i zaczął od początku, chociaż nie miało to żadnego sensu. Cały dygotał, co usilnie próbował ukryć. Dywan, który prowadził od drzwi do katafalku, i jeszcze rano musiał zachwycać głęboką, zieloną barwą, teraz, po przejściu tędy tysięcy ludzi, przypominał szaroburą szmatę, o którą łatwo się potknąć. Zapach świec i kwiatów, poustawianych wszędzie, gdzie tylko znalazło się jakieś miejsce, wyciskał łzy z oczu. Tylko nie zacznij kichać, pomyślał Regulus z nagłą paniką, wszystko, byle nie to! W końcu dotarł  do celu i z ulgą uderzył kolanami o marmurowe schody. Pochylił głowę, zaciskając przy tym powieki, żeby nie oglądać ciała i trwał w tej pozycji tak długo, że stracił nie tylko czucie w nogach, ale i świadomość, kim właściwie jest i gdzie się znajduje.

Powinieneś tu być, powinieneś być tu teraz, powinieneś być tu teraz ze mną. Syriusz, do cholery, dlaczego zostawiłeś mnie z tym samego?

Otworzył oczy. Właściwie trudno powiedzieć, czego się spodziewał, ale na pewno nie tego: twarz Oriona Blacka przysłonięto srebrną maską, do złudzenia przypominającą rysy jego twarzy; krótko obcięte, czarne włosy, w których pobłyskiwało kilka siwych pasem, okalały głowę na podobieństwo hełmu. W szacie dowódcy śmierciożerców wyglądał jak posąg. Nawet nie tyle jak ciało, zwłoki, trup, kawałek mięsa, co właśnie jak posąg wykuty z drogocennego kruszcu i obleczony w ceremonialne szaty – brakowało mu tylko miecza ułożonego wzdłuż piersi; miecza, którego ostrze skąpało się w krwi ofiarnych zwierząt.

Nie umiem się modlić, uświadomił sobie nagle, nawet nie wiem, co powinienem powiedzieć w takiej sytuacji. Żegnaj, ojcze, odpoczywaj w spokoju? Żałuję, że nie mieliśmy więcej czasu, obiecuję, że cię pomszczę, miłego gnicia, do twarzy ci w srebrnym? Oczekują ode mnie jakiegoś gestu – klęknięcie było dobrym pomysłem, za nic się nie domyślą, że po prostu nogi odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa – tylko jakiego, do cholery, może mimo wszystko powinienem zapłakać?

Nie zapłakał jednak, bo nie był w stanie, za to mocno przycisnął rękę do serca w geście pożegnania. Co najciekawsze, właśnie tam, nad martwym ciałem ojca, zupełnie się uspokoił i nagle zaczął widzieć wszystko wyraźniej, bez tej łzawej mgiełki, która otaczała go zanim jeszcze wysiadł z powozu. Nie musiał liczyć kroków, żeby wrócić do wuja i jego towarzyszy. Krok miał pewny, a na jego szczupłej, wrażliwej twarzy, malowała się zaciętość.

– Możemy zaczynać – powiedział, omijając wzrokiem Severusa, który na pewno zauważył zmianę, jaka w nim zaszła. – Wezwijcie wartę honorową. Kto poniesie trumnę na pierwszym odcinku?

– Żołnierze – odparł Lucjusz Malfoy. – Laweta do przewozu trumny czeka już na zewnątrz, właśnie zaprzęgają do niej konie – zerknął na zegarek. – Lord Voldemort powinien już zacząć swoją przemowę, według planu zajmie mu ona piętnaście, no, może dwadzieścia minut. Jak doliczysz owacje, to dwadzieścia pięć.

– Dobrze. Dziękuję.

– Nie dziękuj. – W oczach Malfoya zabłysło coś niepokojącego: może kpina, a może wyzwanie. Nie umknęło to uwadze Regulusa, ale postanowił przeanalizować tę kwestię po pogrzebie. – Twój ojciec zasłużył na to, żeby go pożegnać z wszelkimi honorami… Mam rację, Macnair?

– Absolutną – zgodził się kulawy oficer, chociaż Regulus przysiągłby, że zgrzytnął przy tym zębami. Potem odwrócił się i zniknął, żeby wezwać oddział żołnierzy, oddelegowanych do niesienia trumny.

Z placu dochodziły okrzyki, którymi tłumy witały Toma Riddle’a, wstępującego na mównicę.  

 

*

Zrozumiał, że będą kłopoty, gdy tylko dostrzegł Pottera, który przepychał się w stronę czoła konduktu, wyrąbując sobie drogę za pomocą łokci. Był przy tym tak zdeterminowany, że ludzie klęli, ale ustępowali mu miejsca. W końcu Severus wypatrzył jego skołtunioną czuprynę zaledwie kilka kroków od delegacji, w skład której wchodzili przedstawiciele uczelni zagranicznych, gdzie chyba oberwał od jednego ze strażników, bo na chwilę zniknął z pola widzenia – kilka minut później „wypłynął” znowu, tym razem w towarzystwie swoich gryfońskich kumpli: Remusa Lupina i Petera Pettigrew. 

Syriusza Blacka z nimi nie było.

Mogłem się tego spodziewać, pomyślał Snape i poczuł, że ściska mu się żołądek, a w gardle rośnie gula, której za nic nie można przełknąć. Wzrokiem poszukał Regulusa i odetchnął z ulgą, widząc go nieopodal wozu z trumną, w towarzystwie matki, wuja i ubranych na czarno oraz zawoalowanych od stóp do głów kuzynek. Wyglądało na to, że nic się jeszcze nie wydarzyło: kondukt szedł powoli, ale równo, w rytm nieustannie grających werbli; najpierw rodzina, potem kolejno wszystkie delegacje, od oddziałów wojskowych, przez urzędników, nauczycieli, uzdrowicieli, aż po dygnitarzy z różnych stron świata i zwykłych ludzi, mieszkańców magicznego Londynu, którzy postanowili wziąć udział w pogrzebie. Voldemort już wcześniej teleportował się na cmentarz wraz ze swoją świtą. Tam miał wygłosić jeszcze jedną mowę, tym razem wcielając się w rolę kapłana.

Snape szedł razem z członkami młodzieżówki Toma Riddle’a, chociaż oficjalnie do nich nie należał – zadecydowało życzenie Regulusa, któremu nikt nie śmiał odmówić w takiej sytuacji. Miało to sens o tyle, że przyszli śmierciożercy maszerowali tuż za rodziną zmarłego, więc, w razie czego, Snape mógł się znaleźć obok przyjaciela w ciągu kilku minut i służyć mu każdą pomocą, jaką by potrzebował. Wyglądało jednak na to, że Regulus radzi sobie dobrze, oczywiście o ile można tak powiedzieć o kimś, kto właśnie stracił ojca. Co do Syriusza natomiast… o Syriuszu Snape wolałby wcale nie myśleć, ale cały czas dręczyło go przeczucie, że tego dnia pilnuje niewłaściwego z braci Black.

Cały czas prześladowały go obrazy z ich ostatniego, nocnego spotkania. Cokolwiek robił, gdziekolwiek był, do cholery, nawet teraz, gdy tylko na chwilę przymykał oczy, porażone słońcem, Syriusz pojawiał się przed nim jak żywy: bosy, rozchełstany, z obłędem w oczach i pokaleczonymi do krwi rękami. Gdyby tylko mógł, wydrapałby sobie tę wizję pazurami prosto z głowy, ale niestety, nie miał nad nią żadnej władzy – tak samo jak nie miał wpływu na to, co wydarzyło się chwilę później.

Usłyszał gardłowy krzyk, potem piski, w końcu odgłos zaklęcia-niewypału, które zamiast trafić w cel, wystrzeliło w niebo, ciągnąc za sobą ogon dymu. Niewiele myśląc, rzucił się do przodu, tratując jednego z kolegów, a innego spychając z linii marszruty – wraz ze sztandarem zatoczył się na barierkę i wylądował na ziemi. Obok od razu pojawiło się kilku strażników. Całe szczęście, wszystko działo się na samym czele konduktu, więc ludzie, którzy szli nieco dalej, nie mieli pojęcia, co się naprawdę stało, dym i wystrzały uznając po prostu za część uroczystości.

– Syriusz, nie! – krzyknął Potter, ale było już za późno. Black zamachnął się i z całej siły uderzył brata prosto w twarz. Z pewnością złamał mu nos.

Jest pijany, przemknęło Snape’owi przez głowę, śmierdzi, jakby obrabował gorzelnię. Jezu, po co on tutaj przylazł? Za moment wpakują w niego cały arsenał!

Regulus nie czekał na drugi cios, rzucił się na Syriusza od razu, okładając go pięściami ze wszystkich stron. Był fizycznie słabszy od brata, miał gorszą technikę, ale wygrywał trzeźwością i opanowaniem. Czoło konduktu stanęło; konie zaprzężone do wozu parskały, zaniepokojone hałasem, a kolejne delegacje docierały na miejsce zatoru, tłocząc się w pobliżu Pomnika Zwycięstwa jak handlarze na rynku w dzień targowy. Ktoś wrzasnął, że to zamach, ale momentalnie go uciszono. Potter chwycił Regulusa w pół i z całej siły pociągnął go do tyłu, gdy tymczasem Snape zmiażdżył w uścisku Syriusza, uniemożliwiając mu kolejny atak na młodszego brata.

– Spokój – warknął mu do ucha. – Spokój, mówię.

Tamten wyrywał się, klnąc i kopiąc powietrze, tak, że Snape z trudem go utrzymywał, ale w końcu siły z niego uleciały jak z przekłutego balonu i całkiem zwiotczał, rzucając tylko wokół wściekłe spojrzenia. Oddychał chrapliwie, z trudem, a krople potu zmieszanego z brudem ściekały mu po policzkach, rysując na nich sine, żałobne pasy.

– Spokój, Black – powtórzył Snape, tym razem ciszej. Zauważył, że w pobliżu gromadzą się żołnierze. Nie zapowiadało to niczego dobrego. – Zaufaj mi, są lepsze sposoby na popełnienie samobójstwa niż wywoływanie burdy na państwowym pogrzebie.

– Zabiję tego gnoja. Zabiję…

– Jeden martwy Black w tym tygodniu wystarczy. – Żołnierze zbliżyli się o krok, ale nie wyciągali różdżek, widocznie czekali na rozkaz dowódcy. Włosy Syriusza wpadały Snape’owi do ust, ale nie miał wolnej ręki, żeby je odgarnąć. – Nawet ja ci to mówię. Co z nim? – rzucił do Pottera, którego z tej perspektywy nie mógł zobaczyć, chociaż wyczuwał jego obecność gdzieś z lewej strony. – Wszystko w porządku?

– Nic… – zaczął Potter, ale Regulus wszedł mu w słowo.

– Nic mi nie jest – powiedział niewyraźnie, czemu winien był zapewne złamany nos i zakrwawiona warga. – Odłóżcie broń, to tylko rodzina sprzeczka. Nie psujmy uroczystości, mój ojciec na pewno by sobie tego nie życzył.

– Skąd wiesz? – W Syriusza znowu wstąpiła energia, napędzana wściekłością. – Skąd wiesz, czego by sobie życzył, a czego nie, ten stary skurwysyn? Znałeś go tak samo kiepsko, jak ja! Kiedy ostatnio zamieniłeś z nim choćby dwa zdania?

– Daj spokój, Syriusz.

– Pierdol się, Reg – rzucił, szarpnął się jeszcze raz i, tym razem bez sprzeciwu ze strony Snape’a ruszył w kierunku barierki, która oddzielała trasę konduktu od reszty ulicy. Po drodze potknął się kilka razy, ale nie upadł, ochlapał się tylko wodą z kałuży, zaklął i po chwili zniknął za zakrętem, nie zatrzymany przez nikogo.

 

*

 

Uzdrowiciel w kilka minut doprowadził jego twarz do porządku. Ciąg dalszy pogrzebu przebiegał bez zakłóceń i nawet pogoda nie sprawiała już kłopotów, czemu żałobnicy nie mogli się nadziwić, aż do końca oczekując ulewy.

Regulus nadal był spokojny ( _jestem kwiatem lotosu na tafli jeziora i nic nie zdoła zburzyć tej równowagi_ ) i tylko ręce trochę mu drżały, gdy zapalał papierosa, na tyłach cmentarza, tam, gdzie zwyczajowo chowano samobójców. Ukrywał się tutaj nie tylko przed dziennikarzami, ale przede wszystkim przed własną rodziną, która nie dawała mu spokoju ani przez chwilę.

– Przyjemne miejsce – usłyszał znajomy głos. Tuż obok, przodem do nagrobka oplecionego bluszczem, stał z rękami w kieszeniach Decymus Macnair, w swoim wojskowym płaszczu, który narzucił bezpośrednio na szatę śmierciożercy. Wyglądał na zamyślonego. – Może dlatego, że nikt tutaj nie zagląda.

Dopiero teraz się odwrócił i Regulus spostrzegł ze zdziwieniem, że oficer jest młodszy, niż wydawało mu się wcześniej, w powozie. Mógł być kilka lat starszy od Syriusza, pewnie ledwo co skończył dwudziestkę, a uroda blondyna, bez śladu zmarszczek i zarostu, sprawiała, że wydawał się chłopcem dopiero co oderwanym od szkolnej ławy. Przeczyły temu tylko oczy: niebieskie, o ironicznym wyrazie. Gdy nimi spoglądał, człowiek miał wrażenie, że czyta mu prosto w głowie.

– To prawda – odparł Regulus i zaciągnął się dymem. Nie był zadowolony, że odkryto jego kryjówkę, ale nie chciał też zachować się wobec Decymusa niegrzecznie. – Gdybym miał wybierać miejsce swojego pochówku, wybrałbym tamtą kwaterę. – Ręką, w której trzymał papierosa, wskazał trzy brzozy rosnące wokół kopca zasypanego liśćmi. – Miałbym stamtąd cudowny widok.

Macnair zaśmiał się cicho.

– Ciekawy z ciebie facet, Regulusie Black. Dziwny, ale ciekawy. Nie martw, nie przyszedłem cię dręczyć, chciałem  ci tylko coś dać. – To powiedziawszy, wyciągnął z kieszeni cienką książeczkę w lekko poplamionej okładce. – Tak się składa, że byłem w domu Żelaznego Blacka… – urwał – w waszym domu, tuż po tym, jak doszło do tragedii. Pewnie długo nie zobaczysz ani jednego przedmiotu z tego miejsca, sam rozumiesz, dobro śledztwa, ale sądzę, że nic się złego nie stanie, jeśli zatrzymasz tę książkę. Chyba ją poznajesz? Leżała na biurku.

Regulus spetował fajkę na nagrobku.

– Cyceron – powiedział głucho. – Jego traktat „O przyjaźni” – podniósł książkę pod światło. Nietrudno było zauważyć kilka rdzawych plamek w lewym górnym rogu. – Była tam, gdy to zrobili?

– Gdy zginął? – Macnair uniósł brwi do góry. – Raczej tak. Szkoda, że nie potrafi mówić, zostałaby naszym świadkiem koronnym.

Pożegnał się szybko i Decymus odszedł tą samą aleją, którą tu przyszedł, między szpalerami kwitnących krzewów z jednej strony, a kępami paproci z drugiej. Jeszcze przez chwilę słychać było, jak pogwizduje (śmierciożecy lubowali się w marszowych melodiach), potem zaś zapadła cisza. Regulus został sam – nie licząc samobójców. Wyjął z paczki kolejną fajkę, ale odechciało mu się palić, więc zamiast do ust, włożył papierosa za ucho, jak czasem robił Syriusz, w czasach, gdy grywali razem w szachy i potrafili jeszcze ze sobą rozmawiać.

Wystarczyło, że raz przekartkował książkę, a coś wysunęło się zza okładki i spadało na ziemię. Pewnie zakładka, pomyślał, ale gdy podniósł beżowy prostokąt, okazało się, że to wiadomość, napisana odręcznie przez Oriona Blacka.

– Cytując Katona… – przeczytał Regulus. – Cytując Katona: „Jestem teraz panem siebie!” Wiem, że zrozumiesz. Żegnaj.

Zawiał chłodny wiatr, podnosząc z ziemi sterty zeszłorocznych liści. Zaszumiały brzozy. Gdzieś w krzakach bzu zaćwierkały ptaki, niewiele sobie robiąc z tego, że ich domem jest cmentarz.

 

*

 

Znaleźli go kilka godzin po pogrzebie, w jednym z lokali na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie. Nie pił, nie awanturował się, po prostu siedział przy barze i gapił się na butelki, z których ułożono piramidę, sięgającą aż do sufitu. Barmanka powiedziała, że zapłacił za piwo, ale nawet go nie tknął.

– Zabierzcie go do domu – poprosiła, przerywając na chwilę wycieranie szklanek. – Jego wzrok… – wzdrygnęła się. – Po prostu go stąd zabierzcie, okej? Nie dość, że jest nieletni, to jeszcze straszy mi stałych klientów!

Knajpa nie wyglądała na taką, w której komukolwiek przeszkadzałoby dziwne spojrzenie, strój albo zapach, nie wspominając już o czymś tak nieistotnym jak niepełnoletniość, ale żaden z nich tego nie skomentował – tylko Jim, wychodząc, na znak protestu kopnął jedno z krzeseł. Nie przyniosło mu to, niestety, spodziewanej ulgi. Syriusz, przez całą drogę na miejsce zbiórki, gdzie czekał świstoklik, nie odezwał się ani słowem, a potem, gdy dotarli do Hogwartu, tak jak stał, brudny i cuchnący wódką, rzucił się na łóżko i zagrzebał w pościeli. Postanowili dać mu spokój aż do rana, a potem, ewentualnie, zawiadomić Dumbledore’a. Nie mieli już innego pomysłu, jak opanować sytuację.

W głowie Syriusza Blacka szalało piekło.

Próbował je ugasić w rozmaity sposób: kaleczył siebie i innych, niszczył przedmioty, godzinami biegał po błoniach, tak, żeby zapomnieć o wszystkim, z wyjątku bólu mięśni, w końcu zaczął pić, czy może raczej: strumieniami wlewać w siebie alkohol. Katował się tak aż do pogrzebu, ba, jeszcze godzinę przed wyprowadzeniem zwłok z Parlamentu, rozpił ostatnią flaszkę, ale zamiast stracić przytomność, jak po cichu planował, poczuł taką wściekłość, że postanowił wziąć udział w uroczystości, czy się to komuś podobało, czy też nie.

Nie aresztowali go tylko dlatego, że wstawił się za nim wuj  – bynajmniej nie z  sympatii dla krewnego, ale po prostu dlatego, że nie chciał dopuścić do kolejnego skandalu. Zrozumcie, chłopakowi zabili ojca, tłumaczył. Jest w szoku. Nie usprawiedliwia to, oczywiście, jego zachowania, ale więzienie to zdecydowanie zbyt duża kara! My, Blackowie, jesteśmy znani z tego, że sami rozwiązujemy własne problemy. Pozwólcie, że w tym przypadku postąpimy tak samo.

Wtedy, wyczuwając odpowiedni moment jak na wybitną aktorkę przystało, odezwała się Walpurga Black: Jednego dnia pochowałam męża i starszego syna, czy kobietę może spotkać większa tragedia? Co, według Syriusza, w swobodnym tłumaczeniu oznaczało: Cóż za upokorzenie! Do diabła z tym starym dziadem, cieszę się, że wreszcie umarł, ale dlaczego mój syn psuje pogrzeb, dzięki któremu miałam zyskać sławę Pierwszej Wdowy Zjednoczonego Królestwa?!

Żałował, że stamtąd uciekł i nie mógł oglądać tej sceny na żywo. Zawsze miał słabość do szekspirowszczyzny.

Piekło w głowie Syriusza bynajmniej nie ucichło, gdy o trumnę uderzyły grudy ziemi, ani wtedy, gdy żałobnicy rozeszli się wreszcie do domów. Wręcz przeciwnie – dopiero w nocy rozgorzało na dobre. Leżał godzinami w bezruchu, wsłuchując się w oddechy przyjaciół, którzy, co prawda, planowali kolejno przy nim czuwać, ale wszyscy w końcu posnęli, i wyobrażał sobie płomienie, które pochłaniają każdy kawałek jego ciała. Jestem jak dżin, myślał, przyglądając się w ciemnościach swoim dłoniom, płonę, ale jakimś cudem nie zmieniam się w popiół. W moich żyłach płynie lawa. Roześmiał się cicho, sam do siebie, co zabrzmiało bardziej jak szloch, a potem odrzucił koc i powoli podszedł do okna. Chłodne powietrze otrzeźwiło go na tyle, że wizja płomieni na chwilę osłabła.

Tym razem nie szedł na oślep, miał cel. Nie zapomniał nawet założyć butów.

– Wiedziałem, że tu będziesz – powiedział i od razu rozpiął pasek od spodni. Wrzeszcząca Chata tonęła w mroku – do pełni pozostało dużo czasu – ale Syriusz nie miał problemu, żeby trafić do łóżka. Żelazna konstrukcja jęknęła i ugięła się pod jego ciężarem, a dźwięki do złudzenia przypominały zawodzenie wilka.

Najpierw gardło, jak zwykle. Palce same sięgają do szyi, jakby zamierzały przebić tchawicę, i Syriusz wie, że w tym momencie balansuje na cienkiej linie. Mógłbym go zabić, myśli, rozszarpać na części. Może kiedyś to zrobię. Może nawet dzisiaj. Odrywa się na chwilę od tego gardła, od szorstkiej skóry, od marzeń o zabijaniu, tylko po to, żeby ściągnąć koszulę, ale dla tamtego przerwa trwa o sekundę za długo. Przyciąga Syriusza z powrotem, wbijając paznokcie w jego plecy. Siłują się przez chwilę w ciszy, jak para zapaśników ze starej ryciny, a potem to Syriusz ląduje na plecach, uderzając o podziurawione przez korniki wezgłowie.

– Naprawdę jesteś takim kretynem, Black? Mogli cię zabić!

Z tej perspektywy Snape przypomina Syriuszowi indiańskiego wodza z książek Karola Maya. Czytali je z Regulusem wiele razy, gdy byli dziećmi. Czasem odgrywali też scenki, w których obaj, jako dzielni westmani, walczyli o sprawiedliwość.

Coś w nim załkało, coś pękło, oczy zalała czerwona farba. Wystarczy kilka uderzeń serca, żeby odzyskać przewagę, przygwoździć drugie ciało własnym, a potem, z całej siły w nie wtargnąć. Krew smakuje znajomo, podobnie jak skóra na obojczyku, jak spijane z ust przekleństwa, które tracą formę, zmieniając się w jęki. W nieludzkie wycie. Nie ma już dwóch ciał, jest tylko jedno, przeszyte nagłym prądem i trwa to nieskończenie długo – chrzęst sprężyn, krzyk, ostatnie pchnięcia – a jednocześnie tak krótko, że wydaje się małą śmiercią.

Po wszystkim Syriusz padł na materac i długo nie mógł złapać oddechu; kręciło mu się w głowie; własny, cuchnący pot przyprawiał go o mdłości. Powinienem się wykąpać, pomyślał, ale dobrze wiedział, że nawet, gdyby na Wrzeszczącą Chatę napadła teraz banda zabójców, nie zdołałby podnieść się z łóżka, nie wspominając już o większym wysiłku. Snape natomiast – plama gorąca u jego boku – zwinął się w kłębek i przymknął oczy, jakby popadł w letarg. Na jego brzuchu i udach pobłyskiwały krople spermy.

– Nie musisz zostawać – powiedział Syriusz, także przekręcając się na bok. Miał ochotę dotknąć Snape’a, może nawet przysunąć się bliżej, ale nie zrobił tego, zachowując poprzednią odległość. – Jestem kurewsko zmęczony, chcę się po prostu zdrzemnąć.

Snape drgnął, ale nie otworzył oczu.

– To śpij, Black – mruknął. – I daj mi zrobić to samo.

 

*

 

– Całkiem cię popierdoliło, Christy. – Chris nienawidziła tego zdrobnienia i jej szefowa doskonale o tym wiedziała. – W Londynie aż wrze, diabli biorą system parlamentarny, a ty chcesz jechać na jakąś wyspę, żeby podziwiać cyprysy?

– Nie „jakąś” – warknęła do słuchawki. – Na Cypr. Ufasz mi, Meg? – wypaliła w końcu. – Zawiodłam cię kiedyś? No to daj mi pracować! Uwierz, dostaniesz taki temat, że spadniesz z krzesła, a potem otworzysz tę twoją whisky, którą od dwudziestu lat trzymasz na specjalną okazję!

W pobliżu rozległ się trzask, a  potem wybuchy śmiechu. Chris, która rozmawiała z budki telefonicznej tuż przy jednym z przejść do magicznego Londynu, odwróciła się niespokojnie, ale zobaczyła tylko trzech dziesięciolatków, którzy właśnie rozbili butelkę.

– Meg, jesteś tam? – zapytała, przytrzymując słuchawkę ramieniem. Obie ręce miała zajęte: w jednej trzymała notatnik, w drugiej pasek sportowej torby. – Meg?

– Nie chcę powtórki z Sajgonu – powiedziała Maggie O’Connell, a w jej głosie zabrzmiała twarda nuta. – Rozumiesz?

– Do Sajgonu się nie wybieram – ucięła Chris, zanim jej szefowa zdążyła dodać coś jeszcze, a potem rzuciła „pozdrów Larsa” i z ulgą zakończyła rozmowę.

Do spotkania z Regulusem Blackiem zostało jeszcze dwadzieścia minut.

W co ty się pakujesz, dziewczyno, pomyślała pod swoim adresem i wyszła z budki, żeby chwilę później skręcić w jedną z bocznych ulic zwanych „pośrednimi”, bo w połowie należały do infrastruktury magicznej, a w połowie do mugolskiej. Nie prezentowały się zachęcająco. Mimo to, można tu było zjeść najlepsze w mieście kebaby i, przy odrobinie szczęścia, nie oberwać w plecy zaklęciem.

Wszystko zaczęło się dwa dni po pogrzebie, gdy siedziała zagrzebana w papierach i, z papierosem w zębach, stukała w klawisze maszyny. Coś uderzyło o szybę. Pomyślała: „jebane gołębie” i nawet nie ruszyła się z miejsca, ale stukot powtórzył się raz jeszcze, więc zaklęła pod nosem i podeszła do parapetu.

Mieszkając w Brukseli, odzwyczaiła się od sowiej poczty – tam korzystano z telefonów, co odpowiadało jej dużo bardziej.

– Nie no, litości – mruknęła, próbując odczepić wiadomość, przytwierdzoną do nogi wyrywającego się ptaka. – Kto mnie tu znalazł? – Specjalnie wybrała hotel na uboczu, żeby nikt nie zawracał jej głowy.

Z początku pomyślała o Frankiem, ale takie cyrki nie były w jego stylu, on by po prostu przyszedł, rozwalił się na kanapie i zażądał piwa. To był ktoś inny. Ktoś, kto albo przesadził z czytaniem powieści szpiegowskich, albo naprawdę zdobył ważne informacje; ktoś, kto miał piękny, niedzisiejszy charakter pisma (Chris, która bazgrała jak kura pazurem, przyglądała się temu z podziwem) i używał pseudonimu „R.A.B”.

Nie powinna iść na spotkanie, które jej wtedy wyznaczył, ale nie byłaby sobą, gdyby przepuściła taką okazję – ciekawość, jak zwykle, zwyciężyła. Poznała go od razu, gdy tylko wszedł do kawiarni i powiesił płaszcz na wieszaku. Regulus Black. Czego mógł od niej chcieć syn człowieka, którego nie tak dawno wyniesiono na ołtarze nowej wiary, zwanej  magicznym nacjonalizmem?

Okazało się, że szukał prawdy.

O, to kiepsko trafiłeś, powiedziała mu wtedy, dziennikarz to ostatnia osoba, do której powinieneś się zwrócić. Czytałem pani relacje z Wietnamu, odparł. Zauważyła wtedy, że ma długie, szczupłe palce pianisty, a na jednym z nich pobłyskuje rodowy sygnet. Jeżeli tamto nie było prawdą, to nie mam pojęcia, co mogłoby nią być, dodał, patrząc na nią poważnymi oczami ni to chłopca, ni to mężczyzny. Pomoże mi pani, panno Telford? A dostanę ten temat na wyłączność?, odpowiedziała pytaniem, chociaż wcale nie zamierzała wyciągać na światło dzienne rodzinnych sekretów. Uśmiechnął się smutno i powoli pokiwał głową.

Ani przez chwilę nie sądziła wtedy, że natrafi na ślad największej mistyfikacji ostatniego dziesięciolecia.

Śmierć Oriona Blacka od początku wydawała jej się podejrzana (Kto go zabił, skoro spiskowcy zawiśli? Ich wspólnicy? Antyriddle’owska bojówka? Czemu ich nie schwytano?), ale teraz, gdy przeczytała list adresowany do Attyka, podejrzenia zamieniły się w pewność. Nikt nie cytuje Katona i nie pisze przyjacielowi „żegnaj”, jeśli chwilę później zamierza wyjść do ogrodu, ani tym bardziej nie pisze o byciu panem siebie w momencie, gdy banda zbirów celuje do niego z broni (Oriona zastrzelono z rewolweru. Oto woda na młyn magicznych nacjonalistów!). To na pewno pismo twojego ojca?, upewniła się, ściągając okulary, które zakładała tylko do czytania. Przetarła brudne szkła skrajem bluzki. Żadna podróbka? Regulus przytaknął, nie miał co do tego wątpliwości, zresztą sprawdził wcześniej, czy przy kartce nie majstrowano zaklęciem. I przyniósł ci ją śmierciożerca, Decymus Macnair, w książce, która została zabrana z miejsca zbrodni?, nie mogła w to uwierzyć, ale znowu otrzymała odpowiedź twierdzącą.

To wszystko już z daleka cuchnęło prowokacją i zapewne tym właśnie było – pieprzonym testem, który Regulus Black koncertowo oblewał. Mimo to, pogrzebała nieco w archiwum, popytała tu i ówdzie, i po jakimś czasie odkryła tożsamość tajemniczego Attyka: naprawdę nazywał się Tytus Lestrange i, jako jeden z nielicznych czarodziejów w dziejach Anglii, dobrowolnie przeszedł rytuał magicznej kastracji, dzięki czemu jego moc na zawsze została zniszczona. Krótko mówiąc – na własne życzenie został charłakiem.

Nawet, gdyby ze względów bezpieczeństwa, Chris Telfrod nie podjęła tropu tajemniczej śmierci Oriona Blacka, z pewnością zainteresowałby ją temat dobrowolnej kastracji. Kim był człowiek, który okaleczył się w tak potworny sposób? Dlaczego to zrobił? Co go łączyło z rodziną Blacków? Z każdą chwilą rodziło się więcej pytań, więc koniec końców, Chris, zamiast pożegnać się z Regulusem raz na zawsze – ostatecznie wykonała przecież zadanie, ustaliła tożsamość adresata listu i nawet odkryła, że mieszka na Cyprze – postanowiła zanurzyć się w tej historii jeszcze bardziej.

O tym, że przeszarżowała, przekonała się kilka minut po tym, jak opuściła budkę telefoniczną i, stukając obcasami, ruszyła w kierunku czynnego całą dobę lokalu z kebabami. Mżyło, ale nie na tyle, żeby otwierać parasol. Pasek torby boleśniej wbijał się dziennikarce w ramię, wolała jednak nie zostawiać torby w hotelu, zresztą i tak zamierzała tej nocy wyjechać z Londynu. Przystanęła na chwilę, żeby poprawić bagaż (Cholera, mogłam spakować się w plecak, przemknęło jej przez głowę) i w tym momencie zorientowała się, że ktoś ją śledzi.

Było ich dwóch. A raczej trzech, licząc kierowcę, który siedział za kółkiem starego Forda i właśnie mijał przejście dla pieszych u zbiegu ulic. Oczywiście, spostrzegłszy napastników, mogła  puścić się biegiem lub nawet, mimo zakazu, spróbować teleportacji, ale w głębi duszy wiedziała, że jest już na to zbyt późno – tamci na pewno przewidzieli każdy scenariusz i powstrzymaliby ją bez trudu.

Dlatego nie próbowała uciekać. W zamian za to przyłożyła różdżkę do notatnika i mruknęła: Incendio!, dzięki czemu kartki momentalnie zajęły się ogniem.

– Dobry wieczór, panno Telford – powiedział gruby mężczyzna o wyglądzie wykładowcy akademickiego, który nadszedł od strony knajpy, dzierżąc w dłoni ogromnego kebaba. Sos rozmazał mu się na brodzie i na policzkach. – Miło mi panią poznać, słyszałem o pani wiele dobrego!

Po chwili nadszedł ten drugi, młodszy, w którym Chris poznała Decymusa Macnaira. Ukłonił się grzecznie i zapraszającym gestem wskazał dziennikarce samochód, który zdążył właśnie zaparkować po drugiej stronie ulicy.

No to jestem martwa, pomyślała Chris Telford, czując, że nogi odmawiają jej posłuszeństwa, nie dała im jednak tej satysfakcji i nie pokazała po sobie, jak bardzo się boi. Wsiadała do samochodu tak, jakby wsiadała do taksówki po jakimś bankiecie, a gdy kilka dni później Frankie Meyer wypytywał o nią okolicznych wyrostków, usłyszał, że tak, widzieli tu jakąś babę, stara była, gdzieś pod czterdziestkę, ale niezła dupa, tyle że nikt jej nie porwał, co to, to nie, pojechała na balety z takim jednym, galantem, i jego grubym kumplem. Naprawdę nikt jej nie groził?, upewnił się Frankie, dorzucając kolejny banknot, który rudowłosy chłopak szybko zwinął w rulon i schował do kieszeni na tyłku. Nie no, co pan!, zaperzył się tamten. Mieszkam tu od dzieciaka i jeszcze umiem rozróżnić, kiedy komuś grożą, a kiedy dają mu buzi. Babka poszła z tamtymi, bo sama tego chciała. Daj pan spokój i znajdź sobie lepiej jakąś inną cizię.

 

*

 

– I co, Black, dumny jesteś z tatusia? Kiedy założysz brunatną opaskę, ty skurwysynie? Ona miała siedem lat! – Stu Walker już nad sobą nie panował. Gdyby nie jego kumpel, rzuciłby się na Syriusza z gołymi rękami, chociaż tamten górował nad nim pod każdym względem. – Do kurwy nędzy, jesteś w stanie to pojąć? Siedem! Mordujecie dzieci!

Syriusz zatrząsnął się od środka, zimna furia uderzyła mu do głowy. Zrobił krok naprzód, jakby chciał na obelgę odpowiedzieć ciosem, ale w tym momencie Remus chwycił go za ramię i mocno ścisnął, nakazując spokój.

– Chodź – powiedział z naciskiem. – Chodź, Syriusz. Spóźnimy się na zajęcia.

I tak było niemal codziennie: wrogie spojrzenia, obelgi, nawet przepychanki; przemoc, której nauczyciele albo nie zauważali, albo nie chcieli zauważać – a w  każdym razie większość nauczycieli, bo Albus Dumbledore nadal prowadził swoją małą, zaciętą wojenkę ze wszystkim, co miało związek z Młodzieżową Organizacją Śmierciożerców. Bez większych sukcesów.

Obojętnie jak bardzo by tego pragnął, nie mógł zabronić uczniom wstępowania w szeregi młodzieżówki Toma Riddle’a, która de facto była po prostu fabryką przyszłych żołnierzy. Raz, że zabraniały mu tego przepisy, a dwa – gdyby spróbował, skończyłoby się utratą przez Hogwart resztek niezależności. Musiał więc walczyć po cichu, niejako z drugiego szeregu, ale zamiast wyciszyć konflikt, tylko go zaognił, stając po stronie tych osób, które opowiadały się przeciwko polityce dyktatora, także wtedy, gdy chodziło o codzienne, uczniowskie sprawy. Doprowadziło to niemal do wojny między Domami, ale nie tylko – ktoś, kto tak jak Syriusz, miał w rodzinie śmierciożerców, nawet, jeśli należał do Gryffindoru, nie mógł liczyć na taryfę ulgową. Podobnie jak uczeń bez brunatnej opaski z trudem walczył o przetrwanie w Slytherinie, gdzie niemal wszyscy wierzyli w Nowy Porządek.

Syriusz nie mógł się uspokoić, spotkanie z Walkerem zupełnie wytrąciło go z równowagi – szczególnie, że nie miał pojęcia, o co tamtemu chodziło. Jaka siedmiolatka? Kto jej zrobił krzywdę? Przecież nie mój zmarły ojciec…? Chciał zapytać Remusa, czy wie na ten temat coś więcej, ale zrezygnował, obawiając się, że odpowiedź mogłaby mu się nie spodobać. Miał przeczucie, że to dopiero pierwsze sceny tego dramatu.

Byli już na półpiętrze, gdy wpadł na nich Jim – dosłownie: zbiegał po schodach z takim impetem, że prawie przewrócił Remusa – i zagrodził im drogę, szeroko rozkładając rękę.

– Stopnie się zapadły, właśnie je naprawiają – powiedział, dysząc ciężko. – Musimy wleźć na wieżę od drugiej strony. Szlag… szlag by trafił ten cholerny zamek!

Remus popatrzył na niego podejrzliwie. Jim był może jednym z Huncwotów, uwielbiał łamać przepisy, dowcipkować i wymykać się do Hogsmeade na nielegalny alkohol, ale jednego nie potrafił robić na pewno: kłamać przyjacielowi prosto w oczy.

– Odsuń się, Jim, bo połamię ci łapy – warknął Syriusz, także wyczuwając kłamstwo. – Jak się coś zapadło, to przefruniemy górą. To najkrótsza droga.

– Syriusz…

– Do kurwy nędzy, co się z wami dzieje?

Nie czekał na ciąg dalszy, tylko odepchnął Jima i popędził na górę, czując, że serce podchodzi mu do gardła, a żołądek zmienia się w kamień o ostrych brzegach, który kaleczy wnętrzności. Pierwsze piętro, potem drugie, jeszcze kilka kroków… oczywiście Jim kłamał, nie było żadnej awarii, za to przed tablicą ogłoszeń, wiszącą tuż przy drzwiach Sali Konferencyjnej, zebrał się spory tłumek uczniów. Emocje sięgały zenitu.

– Spierdalaj stąd, Black. Nic tu po tobie – warknął któryś z Krukonów, ale Syriusz zignorował go całkowicie, podobnie jak strużkę śliny, która wylądowała na jego mankiecie. Przepchnął się bliżej, niemal pod same drzwi i stanął dokładnie naprzeciw dwóch płacht papieru: jedna była plakatem zachęcającym do wstępowania do Krajowej Organizacji Śmierciożerców, a konkretnie – do Specjalnego Oddziału im. Oriona Blacka (Broń razem z nami naszej magicznej Ojczyzny!) – natomiast druga zawierała krótką relację z „pacyfikacji Parlamentu, gdzie zabarykadowała się grupa uzbrojonych bandytów, którzy grozili śmiercią zarówno parlamentarzystom, jak i zwiedzającym budynek wycieczkom z kilku szkół podstawowych.”

– Odczep się od niego, Lucas – odparował jeden z Puchonów i wpakował do kieszeni ulotkę młodzieżówki Toma Riddle’a. Widocznie ktoś je wcześniej rozdawał, bo kilku uczniów trzymało je w rękach, a pozostałe walały się podłodze na podobieństwo brunatnego confetti. – Nie mieli wyjścia, musieli wkroczyć do akcji. Gdyby tego nie zrobili, ofiar byłoby jeszcze więcej.

– Zginęło kilkadziesiąt osób. W tym dzieci.

– Wiem, do cholery! Umiem czytać! Ale to nie jest wina żołnierzy, ani tym bardziej Syriusza, tylko bandytów. Ban-dy-tów. Słyszałeś kiedyś to słowo, Luc? Może to zresztą ci sami, którzy zabili Oriona Blacka. No, bracie – poklepał Syriusza po ramieniu. – Możesz być dumny: twój stary został pomszczony przez oddział swojego własnego imienia!

Syriusz strząsnął jego rękę z taką odrazą, jakby to było ptasie gówno i, nadal milcząc, na miękkich nogach opuścił zgromadzenie skupione obok tablicy. W głowie miał całkowitą pustkę, gęsty, smolisty mrok bez najmniejszej skazy i, być może, dotarłby w takim stanie, na wpół letargu na wpół oszołomienia aż do samej pracowni, gdyby kątem oka nie zobaczył Severusa Snape z opaską na przedramieniu.

To przelało czarę.

Było mu wszystko jedno, co się z nim stanie, gdy już to zrobi, nie myślał o tym nawet przez chwilę. Skoczył, jeszcze zanim dotarły do niego wszystkie bodźce, bo po prostu _chciałpragnąłmusiał_ , kolizja była tak nieuchronna jak burza na wiosnę Pewnie próbowali go powstrzymać, może nawet kogoś uderzył, odepchnął, wbił łokieć w czyjeś ciało, podciął nogę, ale jak można walczyć z takim żywiołem? Z Blackiem? Jak można ze mną walczyć, gdy zamieniam się w ogień? Nie przyszło mu do głowy, żeby wyjąć różdżkę, wystarczyły mu pięści, zęby, buzująca pod skórą, zwierzęca wściekłość, która czasem – niezbyt często – uwalniała się pod postacią psa, zwiastującego śmierć i pożogę. Byłby Snape’a rozniósł, dosłownie rozdarł na strzępy, gdyby nagle nie poczuł ostrego ukłucia bólu, który sparaliżował mu nogę od uda aż po same palce.

Zastygł w bezruchu z twarz tuż przy twarzy Snape’a.

– Rusz się, a zmiażdżę ci jaja – warknął tamten, przesuwając różdżkę w kierunku  jego krocza. Ból rysował na skórze Syriusza wzory i wbijał się hakami w głąb, aż do kości. – Nie żartuję.

– Nie zrobiłbyś czegoś takiego. Za bardzo je lubisz.

Próbował zmienić pozycję i wykręcić się jak węgorz, ale gdy to zrobił, ból przeszył go ze zdwojoną mocą. Snape był niezłym legilimentą: nie musiał wymawiać zaklęć, żeby działały, a teraz dodatkowo rozgrzewała go wściekłość, podkręcając magię na najwyższe obroty. Ciemne oczy, tak bardzo podobne do oczu indiańskiego wodza, płonęły złością, ale i czymś jeszczem: desperacją pomieszaną z potwornym głodem.

Pat trwał bardzo długo. Tak długo, że w końcu do Syriusza zaczęły docierać dźwięki spoza tej bańki, w której tkwili ze Snape’em jak para figurek zatopionych w plastiku: jakieś piski, tupot nóg, mniej lub bardziej znajome głosy, aż w końcu świsty i wybuchy ostrzegawczych czarów. Z pewnością bijatyka zwabiła tu kogoś z nauczycieli, może nawet starego Dumble’a, więc rozsądek nakazywał zawieszenie broni i szybką ucieczkę. Zrozumiał to nawet Syriusz. Uderzył jeszcze pięścią w ścianę tuż obok głowy Snape’a, raz, i drugi, a potem rzucił mu spojrzenie, które równie dobrze mogłoby być życzeniem śmierci, i zrobił krok do tyłu, dając tym samym znak, że tę partię uznaje za zakończoną.

– I co, Smarkerusie? – zakpił, unosząc ręce do góry, w parodii gestu poddania. – Nadal chcesz mnie zabić? Tak? W takim razie wiesz chyba, gdzie mnie znaleźć, to nie jest trudna zagadka. Będę tam na ciebie czekał.

Snape nie odpowiedział, poprawił tylko poszarpaną koszulę i podniósł z ziemi torbę z książkami. Dopiero, gdy otoczyło go kilku Ślizgonów, pytając, czy dobrze się czuje, wychylił się na chwilę i rzucił za odchodzącym Syriuszem:

– Gratulacje z powodu brata, Black.

Syriusz zatrzymał się w połowie schodów i zadarł głowę do góry.

– Co?

– Mówię, że musisz być dumny z Regulusa. Wyczuł pismo nosem, rzucił Hogwart i wstąpił do szkoły oficerskiej przy sztabie Toma Riddle’a. Kto wie, może powinieneś zrobić to samo?

Syriusz przez chwilę trawił tę wiadomość, bębniąc palcami w poręcz, która wiła się serpentyną na sam parter, ale tym razem nie zareagował agresją, tylko uśmiechnął się do Severusa z wyraźną ironią.

– No cóż  – odparł. – Może masz rację. My Blackowie od zawsze nosimy w sobie gen wojowników.

 

*

Frankie Meyer upił łyk piwa i ziewnął, przysłaniając usta wierzchem dłoni. Prawdę mówiąc, chciało mu się spać i od tego gadania strasznie zaschło mu w gardło, ale skoro był na tyle szalony, żeby w ogóle podjąć ten wątek (powtarzał sobie, że robi to dla Chris, ale tak naprawdę robił to głównie dla siebie), musiał go teraz doprowadzić do końca.

W wieżowcu, w którym mieszkała Maggie O’Connell, właśnie zapalały się światła.

Plotkowano, kontynuował po chwili, bawiąc się kuflem, że następnego dnia Syriusz zaszantażował Albusa Dumbledore’a (czym, tego nikt nie umiał wyjaśnić, może jakimiś brudami z przeszłości?), dzięki czemu partyzanci przyjęli go w szeregi Zakonu Feniksa. Wcześniej jednak, o mało nie doprowadził do śmierci swojego kolegi, tego Snape’a, o którym Chris mówiła: pół-Żyd, który chciałby zostać nazistą. Nie wiem, co tam się dokładnie stało, nie chcieli ze mną gadać. Wyniuchałem tylko, że dyrektor łamał przepisy, a uczniowie robili, co tylko chcieli.

Chłopaka w ciężkim stanie przewieziono do Munga, natomiast Syriusz… ha, Syriusz zapadł się pod ziemię i dopiero kilka tygodni później, po tym pogromie mugolaków, pamiętasz, trąbiły o tym wszystkie media poza Prorokiem, wypłynął nagle jako jeden z najważniejszych bojowców podziemia. Rozmawiałem z nim tylko raz, w ich obozie. Sam nie wiem, dlaczego mi zaufali, może dlatego, że wolę zwierzęta od ludzi, albo mieli inne powody, w każdym razie zabrali mnie ze sobą na wzgórza, dla picu teleportowali się parę razy, no i oczywiście przez całą drogę miałem zasłonięte oczy. W końcu dotarliśmy. Patrzę, a tam kilka szałasów, ognisko, jakaś polowa kuchnia, powiedziałabyś: obóz skautów, szczególnie, że ci „bojowcy” to prawie dzieci. Syriusz siedział na pniaku, z czołem przewiązanym bandaną, i strugał patyk myśliwskim nożem, nie zwracając na nikogo uwagi. Zauważył mnie dopiero wtedy, gdy stanąłem tuż obok niego i wymieniłem swoje nazwisko, na co mruknął niechętnie: Ach tak, ten pismak. Ma pan czas do świtu, potem wyruszamy dalej.

I to było wszystko, Meg. Pismak. Czas do świtu. Pokręciłem się trochę po obozie, pogadałem, wypiłem bimbru, a potem odstawili mnie na jakieś pole i zostawili samego sobie. Nie, nie robiłem żadnych notatek. Bałem się. Wszystko spisałem dopiero tutaj, a i tak umierałem za każdym razem, gdy na korytarzu rozlegały się kroki…

Wałkowali to już drugą dobę z rzędu, właściwie bez przerwy, bo Meg za każdym razem pytała o inny szczegół, ale Frankie rozumiał ją aż za dobrze – straciła w końcu przyjaciółkę i najlepszego pracownika. Wypalili setki papierosów i ogołocili barek ze wszystkich alkoholi, włącznie z dwudziestoletnią whisky, którą O’Connell trzymała na specjalne okazje. Mniej więcej po dwudziestu godzinach Frankie poczuł zmęczenie – wcześniej na nogach trzymała go adrenalina – ale nie ruszył się z miejsca i z długopisem przy ustach odtwarzał wszystkie zdarzenia, w jakich brał udział od chwili, gdy spotkał Chris Telford w kawiarnianym ogródku, aż do startu samolotu linii Londyn-Bruksela.

No dobrze, _prawie_ wszystkie. Nie powiedział Maggie O’Connell tylko jednej rzeczy. Otóż poza Syriuszem spotkał także młodszego z braci Blacków i odbył z nim krótką podróż, którą obiecał utrzymać w sekrecie.

 

*

 

Woda była tak błękitna, że aż nierzeczywista. Frankie Meyer osłonił oczy dłonią i przez chwilę kontemplował krajobraz, nie myśląc o niczym konkretnym – było po prostu zbyt pięknie i zbyt gorąco, żeby się skupić. W czasach, gdy pracował jeszcze jako reporter wojenny, widywał najróżniejsze cuda, ale musiał przyznać, że Morze Śródziemne miało w sobie coś, czego nie znalazł nigdzie indziej na świecie: obietnicę spokojnego i niespiesznego życia w zgodzie z naturą.

Obietnicę, rzecz jasna, zupełnie fałszywą.

Regulus, korzystając z tego, że posłaniec się spóźniał, ściągnął buty i brodził w wodzie tuż przy brzegu, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w horyzont. Mimo upału, miał na sobie świeżo wyprasowaną koszulę z rękawami, które podwinął do łokci, i spodnie w kant – wyglądał jak syn biznesmena w przerwie między posiedzeniami Rady Nadzorczej. Mimo tego, że spędzili ze sobą sporo czasu, Frankie nadal nie wiedział, co się dzieje w głowie tego dziwnego chłopca, który z pewnością wiedział więcej, niż mówił,  a w dodatku świetnie ukrywał emocje.

Po co tutaj przyjechał? Ze względu na ojca? Na siebie? A może wypełniał tu jakąś misję z polecenia dowódców? Frankie wiedział tylko tyle, ile powiedziała mu Chris, zanim zniknęła – była wtedy zdenerwowana, paliła jednego papierosa za drugim, a po ilości kawy, jaką w siebie wlewała, łatwo było odgadnąć, że kiepsko sypia. Wdepnęłam w coś dużego, Frankie, powiedziała w końcu, skubiąc wargę, w kupę gówna, która mnie przerasta. W takim razie wycofaj się, póki możesz, poradził jej bez wahania, po jaką cholerę tu jeszcze siedzisz? Nie mogę. Już za późno. A ty mi obiecaj, że jeśli coś się stanie, nie wiem, cokolwiek, ty nie będziesz ciągnął tej sprawy dalej, tylko odpuścisz i wrócisz do domu… Urwała nagle, patrząc na Frankiego, tak, jakby go zobaczyła pierwszy raz w życiu. Chociaż wiesz?, mruknęła z wahaniem, właściwie mógłbyś sobie zrobić małe wakacje… Byłeś kiedyś na Cyprze, Franku Meyerze?

Wiedział, że sprzedała mu tylko strzępy informacji, ale trudno, tyle musiało mu starczyć. Teraz obserwował Regulusa, który przystanął właśnie w pobliżu skały, zaplótł ręce na karku i zapatrzył się w morzę, i myślał, jakie to wszystko dziwne. Zamiast filmować zwierzęta, filmował pogrzeb, zamiast we własnym domu w Sydney, stał na plaży na Cyprze i czekał na człowieka-widmo, a w dodatku towarzyszył młodemu śmierciożercy, chociaż całym sercem wspierał bojowników z Zakonu Feniksa.

Nagle usłyszał szelest kroków. Sądził, że to posłaniec, na którego czekali już przeszło godzinę, ale gdy spojrzał tamtemu w twarz, od razu domyślił się prawdy.

– Dzień dobry, panie Lestrange – powiedział, wyciągając ku tamtemu ręką. Attyk uścisnął ją mocno i uśmiechnął się do Frankiego z wyraźną sympatią.

Był wysoki i szczupły, od stóp do głów ubrany w lniane, przewiewne ubranie, które kojarzyło się Meyerowi z szatami Beduinów z obrazków w książkach dla dzieci. Brakowało tylko turbanu. Jasne, szarozielone oczy, kontrastowały z opaloną twarzą, podobnie jak siwe włosy, ujęte węzeł z tyłu głowy – zresztą Lestrange cały składał się z kontrastów i trudno było odgadnąć, kim jest naprawdę: magiem czy mugolem, żołnierzem czy miłośnikiem sztuki, sybarytą czy ascetą.

– Bardzo przypomina swojego ojca – powiedział, wskazując Regulusa, który nie spostrzegł jeszcze, że na plaży pojawił się intruz, i właśnie podnosił z piasku jakiś kamień lub może muszlę. – Te same ruchy, sposób trzymania głowy… Cały Orion. Mam wrażenie, że nagle cofnąłem się w czasie.

– Powinniśmy go zawołać – zauważył Frankie.

Tytus Lestrange pokręcił głową.

– Nie trzeba, już mnie zauważył. Za chwilę tu przyjdzie.

Miał rację, przyszedł niemal od razu. Wcześniej zamoczył nogawki spodni, więc idąc teraz po piasku, zostawiał ciemniejsze ślady, które układały się w szlaczki jak z orientalnych mozaik.

Spędzili na tamtej plaży wiele godzin, spacerując i rozmawiając – O czym? Tego Frankie mógł się  tylko domyślać – i dopiero wieczór przypomniał Regulusowi, że trzeba wracać, żeby zdążyć na ostatni, rządowy świstoklik do Aten. Black był milczący, gdy tam jechali, myślami błądził daleko. Dopiero na miejscu ożywił się nieco, jakby podjął ważną decyzję, i nawet zaczął rozmawiać z magami z Zakynthos, chociaż Frankie dałby głowę, że ceny oliwek obchodzą go tyle, co gatunki owadów w południowej Afryce.

– Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał pięć minut przed teleportacją, obawiając się, że chłopak nie dotrze do Aten w jednym kawałku. – Może skorzystamy z gościny Attyka i zostaniemy tu nieco dłużej?

Tamten zaprzeczył, zrzucając wszystko na słońce, upał i zmianę klimatu. Więcej o tym nie rozmawiali. Zanim jednak dotknęli dzbana z oliwą, który miał ich przenieść do kontynentalnej Grecji, Regulus chwycił Frankiego za rękę, tak mocno, że o mało nie zmiażdżył mu kości.

– Lepiej będzie, jeśli nikt się nie dowie – powiedział z naciskiem.

– O czym? – Nie zrozumiał dziennikarz. – Regulus? –  Oderwał jego rękę od swojej, a potem potrząsnął nim lekko, jak dzieckiem, które właśnie wpadło w histerię. – Jezu, ty masz gorączkę! O czym mają nie wiedzieć, do ciężkiej cholery?

Oczy chłopaka były ciemne i nieprzejrzyste jak wody Styksu.

– O tym, że jestem teraz panem siebie.  

 

 

03.07.2017 r.

 

 

 

 


End file.
